


00110001

by orphan_account



Series: Agent Anderson [1]
Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Томас Андерсон уполз, нашел новую работу, старую квартиру и большую семью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	00110001

  
**I**

  
Я открыл глаза и сначала не мог понять, куда я попал. Очень странное место и вместе с тем такое знакомое. Пара секунд размышлений… Ну конечно! Я, кажется, даже улыбнулся, осознавая собственную глупость. Моя квартирка, заставленная всяким компьютерным хламом – вот где я оказался. А где мне еще быть? Я жил здесь уже несколько лет, и это было единственное более-менее приличное жилье, которое я мог себе позволить. Не самый лучший район, верхний этаж, всего одна комната, совмещенная с кухней, чересчур тонкие стены, полопавшаяся штукатурка и разводы от протечек на потолке. Ржавая вода в кране и засорившаяся канализация давно стали для меня нормой жизни.  
Я приподнялся на локтях, обвел мутным взглядом комнату. Все на своих местах. Эта мысль показалась мне важной, хотя я и не мог сказать, почему. Один из моих компьютеров работал, и его вентилятор наполнял комнату мерным шорохом. Рядом со столом стояли несколько старых системных блоков, я притащил их с барахолки и хотел разобрать вчера вечером. «Вчера». Неправильное слово. А что произошло вчера, раз я ими так и не занялся?  
Вчера я снова проспал. Босс, как обычно, был недоволен, а потом...  
Воспоминания хлынули потоком. Я действительно намеревался разобрать эти системные блоки, но не вчера, а много месяцев назад. Моей квартиры, как и всего дома, как и всего города, на самом деле нет и никогда не было. Вокруг меня компьютерная игра – сладкий сон для ничего не подозревающих людей. Полгода назад я тоже спал таким сном. Потом все изменилось. И вчера я не выслушивал упреки босса. Вчера все было иначе.  
Или не вчера, а несколько минут... часов... дней... назад.  
Тринити… Я, кажется, произнес ее имя вслух. Она мертва, и я не смог ей помочь. Я даже не смог посмотреть на нее в последний раз, я только слышал ее слабый голос. Что произошло с остальными, я не представлял. Но я сделал все, что мог. Я заключил сделку с Главным Компьютером и попытался спасти и Зион, и Матрицу, и машин. После битвы со Смитом мое сознание оказалось в блаженной темноте, и откуда-то я знал, что мои старания не были напрасными.  
Похоже, меня не обманывали. Раз я снова нахожусь в своей старой квартире, значит, Матрица по-прежнему существует, а значит, существуют и машины. Возможно, существует и Зион.  
Я наконец встал, прошелся по крошечному захламленному жилищу. Внешне комната действительно не изменилась, и я почему-то не сомневался: в ящиках кухонных столиков все так же лежат запчасти для компьютеров, а холодильник по-прежнему набит полуфабрикатами, только их срок годности наверняка истек. Или не истек. Какое здесь сегодня число? Я отмахнулся от этой мысли. Не время выяснять такие вещи, у меня есть более важные дела.  
Мой мобильный телефон исчез из кармана пальто. Ладно. Не страшно. Я без труда нашел тот мобильник, которым пользовался раньше – он лежал около включенного монитора. Телефон полностью заряжен, сеть есть и...  
«Неправильно набран номер».  
Что за черт!  
«Неправильно набран номер», – повторил суровый женский голос, когда я сделал еще одну попытку.  
Глупость. Я знал этот номер наизусть.

Матрица снова стала собой. Обычный город, полный людей, и, к счастью, среди них я не видел никого, кто походил бы на Смита. Зато около большого торгового центра я столкнулся с агентами и немало удивился, когда они прошли мимо. Я был удостоен лишь секундного взгляда – оказалось, агенты преследовали блондинку в голубом пальто, которая стояла около припаркованной на автостоянке машины и разговаривала по мобильному телефону. Девушка не стала сопротивляться и покорно согласилась пойти с ними. Томас Андерсон хорошо ее понимал. В свое время он поступил так же – слишком страшно обычному подключенному человеку лазать по стене небоскреба.  
Я еще несколько часов бродил по восстановленному городу и трижды натыкался на агентов. Ничего не происходило: они не проявляли ко мне интерес, будто я уже и не считался одним из главных нарушителей спокойствия.  
Я не представлял, что мне делать дальше. От безысходности я утащил мобильник у какой-то парочки, целовавшейся на скамейке в парке. Кто знает, может быть, совсем другой телефон…  
Я брел по парку, тыкая дрожащими пальцами в кнопки.  
«Неправильно набран номер».  
«Неправильно набран номер».  
Нет, и от чужого телефона никакого толку.  
А чего я добивался? Я не знал, сколько времени прошло с моей последней встречи со Смитом. Кому надо сразу после боя отправлять корабли в Матрицу? И если Система перезагрузилась, то и номера тоже могли поменяться. И почему я первым делом схватился за мобильник? Ответ прост: привычка, выработавшаяся за полгода... и страх. Я ведь не смогу выйти, если не сумею связаться с внешним миром... Где мое тело сейчас? У машин? Или они вернули его жителям Зиона? Или же я нахожусь вовсе не в Мегасити?  
Я внимательно посмотрел по сторонам.  
Нет, это определенно была Матрица: все предметы имели зеленоватый оттенок. Подключенные люди обычно его не замечают, однако тем, кто сюда ненадолго заглядывает, он знаком очень хорошо. А вдруг рай или ад для Избранных выглядит, как Матрица? Я попытался увидеть зеленые символы – коды, которые были строительным материалом для этого места, но ничего не получилось. Кусты, столбы с фонарями, деревья никак не хотели доказывать свою нереальность.  
И тут меня поразила ужасная догадка. Матрица перезагрузилась, и она все та же. А я другой. Не внешне – одежда, сгенерированная еще на старой машине Навуходоносора, осталась при мне, причем она почему-то была совершенно чистой, словно я только-только загрузился в Систему с корабля. Правда, исчезли мобильный телефон и обычные для повстанцев темные очки – они слетели во время последней битвы со Смитом и, наверное, остались там, в предыдущей версии Матрицы.  
Поблизости никого не было, пустынные парковые дорожки бледно освещались фонарями. Я попробовал выполнить несколько своих трюков и вскоре пришел к выводу, что моя догадка оказалась верной. Я потерял способности Избранного. Я не только не видел зеленых символов, я не мог взлететь и не мог двигаться с огромной скоростью. Я помнил, как драться, только потому, что это были знания, заложенные, вернее, закаченные в мозг, но местные законы физики вновь начали на меня действовать. Я опять стал частью Системы.  
«Неправильно набран номер».  
Я вернулся в ту часть парка, где продолжала тискаться парочка, и положил телефон на краешек лавки – именно там я его и взял. Не очень-то внимательно молодые люди следят за своими вещами. А с другой стороны… Как хорошо, что они так увлечены собой и ничего не замечают вокруг, вряд ли бойфренд этой девушки благосклонно отреагировал бы на такого странного вора, как я. Сейчас я очень сильно сомневался, что смогу быстро от них сбежать. 

Не то чтобы я жалел о красной таблетке, и все же... Это второй шанс? В таком случае, весьма странный второй шанс. Я не хотел быть запертым в Матрице и думать о смерти моей Тринити. Я не хотел помнить Смита, который добрался до меня даже в реальном мире.  
Или у машин удивительное чувство юмора…  
Я просто продолжил шататься по городу. Наступало утро. В квартиру возвращаться не хотелось. Мне в принципе ничего не хотелось. Не хотелось спать, не хотелось пить, не хотелось есть. Полная апатия.  
И я не верил, что тот, кто управляет Матрицей, ничего обо мне не знает. Он знает все и почему-то не желает ничего предпринимать. Либо ему безразлично, либо он ждет от меня каких-то действий. Я не хотел думать о том, что меня окончательно списали со счетов, да еще и таким оригинальным способом.  
Я остановился. Осмотрелся. Надо же, куда меня принесли ноги.  
Эту часть города я отлично знал. Один из создателей Матрицы раньше жил тут. Жила. И в ее силах мне помочь. Конечно, она могла перебраться в другое место, перезагрузка Матрицы – отличный повод для переезда, но проверить стоило. Подумаешь, очередная запертая дверь. 

Пифия открыла дверь до того, как я нажал на кнопку звонка, и, не сказав ни слова, сразу же впустила меня в квартиру. Ее лицо казалось немного грустным, а взгляд – понимающим. Как всегда. Пифия – очень умная программа, умная и хитрая, думаю, не мне одному она так мастерски демонстрировала сочувствие. Не случайно Морфеус доверял ей полностью и с самого начала настолько сильно полагался на лживое пророчество об Избранном.  
Кроме Пифии в квартире никого не было. Мы прошли на кухню, пропитанную запахом корицы. Есть мне по-прежнему не хотелось, однако атмосфера успокаивала. Неожиданно все показалось не таким безнадежным.  
Я прислонился к стене. Пифия встала около кухонного стола.  
\- Здравствуй, Нео, – сказала она. – Я рада, что ты пришел.  
Я промолчал.  
\- И пришел вовремя. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Никак.  
\- Может быть, хочешь позавтракать?  
\- Нет.  
\- Я так и думала, – Пифия вздохнула.  
\- Что случилось с Зионом? – спросил я, приготовившись к тому, что правду придется извлекать по крупицам.  
\- Город на месте.  
\- Какой город? Тот, который был, или тот, который построили заново?  
\- Тебе это важно? – она тепло улыбнулась. – Хотя о чем это я? Конечно, важно. Там остались те, кого ты любил.  
\- Да, – тихо пробормотал я.  
\- Мне бы больше хотелось поговорить о тебе, Нео, – улыбка Пифии стала шире. – То, что ты сделал...  
\- Что с Зионом? – упрямо повторил я.  
\- Зион все еще существует. Твой Зион. И Морфеус жив. Ты ведь за него переживаешь? Я тоже за него переживала.  
\- А остальные?..  
\- Многие погибли. Мне жаль… – она немного помолчала. – Послушай, Нео, сейчас я бы очень хотела, чтобы ты задал правильный вопрос. Твои тревоги понятны, но жители Зиона больше не имеют к тебе отношения.  
Правильный вопрос? Да, я знал, надо спросить о том, что со мной случилось, просто так Пифия ничего не скажет. И все же сейчас, когда я был близок к объяснению всего происходящего, мне хотелось оттянуть этот момент.  
\- Что с Матрицей? Очередной круг?  
\- Да. Почти, – просто сказала Пифия, и я удивился ее неожиданной прямоте. – Об этом ты должен знать.  
\- И опять история про Избранного, про возможное освобождение? Но если вы не уничтожили Зион, значит, люди все помнят. Что вы будете делать с этим?  
\- Посмотрим.  
Запах корицы стал сильнее. Когда-то давно я пробовал печенье Пифии, оно оказалось довольно вкусным. Печенье, печенье…Тут я наконец-то понял, что было самым необычным последние несколько часов: я снова стал подчиняться законам Матрицы и при этом не хотел ничего из того, что хотят обычные люди. Я не ел всю ночь, и сейчас запах печенья не вызывал у меня аппетита. Пусть оно и ненастоящее...  
\- Что со мной происходит? Кто я теперь, если не Избранный? – вот он, вопрос, который ждала компьютерная пророчица. – Что с моим телом? Я помню только черноту.  
\- Ты умер, Нео. Для того мира умер окончательно. Твое сознание осталось в Матрице и вернуться тебе некуда, – опять этот сочувствующий взгляд.  
Я не знал, как реагировать. Я мог бы удивиться, однако удивляться было нечему. Вспышка, темнота. Все очевидно. Не зря я еще вечером об этом подумал. Но я до последнего надеялся на ошибку.  
\- И что же я теперь?  
\- Воспоминание. Остатки кодов. Мы можем поговорить на языке цифр, если тебе будет удобнее, – предложила Пифия. Сама она, тем временем, достала из кухонного шкафчика большое блюдо и потянулась за висящими на стене прихватками. – Код куда лучше описывает то, чем ты являешься сейчас.  
\- А как мне быть дальше?  
\- Ты можешь снова стать Томасом Андерсоном. Ты можешь вернуться на старую работу, жениться. Но ты не почувствуешь себя человеком. Ты всегда будешь помнить, что мир вокруг нереален. И уйти так, как уходят люди, ты не сможешь. Мне действительно жаль, – она наклонилась, вытащила из духовки противень и стала перекладывать печенье на блюдо. – Давай перейдем в гостиную. Я сейчас заварю чай. Попробуем придумать что-нибудь вместе.  
Спустя пару минут я последовал за хозяйкой в гостиную, держа пузатый чайник. Руки тряслись. Только сейчас до меня начало доходить, что от Нео, Томаса Андерсона, практически ничего не осталось. Расставшись с чайником, я безвольно опустился на старенький диван.  
\- Так что ты думаешь о том, чтобы прожить еще одну человеческую жизнь? – заинтересованно спросила Пифия, усаживаясь в кресло напротив меня. Я не хотел смотреть ей в глаза, поэтому сосредоточил взгляд на столике. Кроме принесенного мною чайника на нем стояли две чашки и блюдо с печеньем. – Или продолжить старую? – Пифия протянула мне одну из чашек. – Ты еще можешь успеть на работу, – часы на кухне пробили восемь часов.  
И просидеть целыми днями в офисе долгую, очень долгую жизнь, вспоминая о полетах над городом. Я взял чашку и машинально отхлебнул из нее горячей ароматной жидкости. Пифия истолковала мое молчание правильно.  
\- Тогда новая личность и новые возможности. Я знаю, тебе неприятно это воспоминание, но я слышала... Некоторые из вас мечтали вернуться в Матрицу, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Может быть, такой вариант тебе подойдет? – теперь Пифия пододвигала мне блюдо с печеньем. – Я вижу, ты хмуришься... да, тот человек просил уничтожить его воспоминания. Ты прав, это совсем не то, чего бы ты хотел, Нео, и не совсем то, что ты можешь получить.  
Чай немного согрел меня, однако я до сих пор чувствовал себя неважно. Моя рука все еще дрожала, когда я брал печенье.  
\- И среди нас у тебя остались знакомые. Прекрасная Персефона будет тебе рада...  
Больше всего на свете мне не хотелось думать об этой сумасшедшей женщине. Она осталась жива. А Тринити нет. Лишь потому, что была настоящим человеком, а не программой.  
\- …так ты сможешь стать не просто тенью Избранного. У программ-охранников много способностей... – Пифия наконец поймала мой взгляд. – Ну нет так нет.  
Чай кончился. Печенье я проглотил всего за несколько минут. Пожалуй, это слишком быстро для того, кто совсем не хочет есть.  
\- Нео, мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Сейчас десять минут девятого. На автобусе до старого места работы тебе ехать совсем недолго. Или лучше к кому-нибудь в охрану? У тебя богатый опыт. Кстати, – как бы между прочим заметила она, – я думаю, твои знания пригодились бы, если бы ты решил поработать непосредственно с Матрицей. Ты ведь почти этим и занимался, когда был Избранным.  
\- О чем вы говорите? – я рассеянно наблюдал, как она наливает себе вторую чашку чая.  
\- О многом. Нужно следить за порядком здесь, в Матрице, – про мою чашку Пифия спрашивать не стала. Она знала, что я точно больше ничего не буду. – Урегулирование конфликтов разными способами. Сейчас главный источник угроз для Матрицы временно не представляет опасности. Я не думаю, что это надолго. В любом случае, агенты узнают первыми, когда здесь появляются люди. Но я снова ошибаюсь, ты это хочешь сказать?  
Сначала я не понимал, о чем она говорит, а потом… Нет, совсем не мой выбор!  
\- Да, думаю это ошибка! – я вскочил на ноги. – Мне пора. Самая большая ошибка – прийти сюда. До свидания.  
\- Хорошо, – кивнула Пифия. – До встречи.

Я не стал дожидаться автобуса на остановке, у меня все равно не было на него денег. От Пифии до своего дома я шел полтора часа, с тоской вспоминая, как мог преодолеть такое расстояние меньше чем за минуту. На лестнице я столкнулся с миссис Эшли, моей любопытной соседкой, и не сразу ее узнал. Еще бы, в последний раз мы мельком виделись полгода назад, в то утро, когда за мной пришли агенты. Зато она узнала меня, хотя и удивилась: по ее словам, в такое время я должен был торопиться к ближайшей автобусной остановке или ловить такси. А я направлялся домой, одетый в какую-то странную одежду, и вместо привычно-вежливого «здравствуйте, миссис Эшли» пробурчал в ответ что-то непонятное мне самому.  
И вот что странно: миссис Эшли удивилась именно моей одежде и моему поведению. Моего полугодового отсутствия она, кажется, не заметила. Если действительно прошло полгода. Надо узнать, какой сегодня день. С этой мыслью я захлопнул хлипкую дверь своего жилища.  
Пока я бродил по городу, в квартире ничего не изменилось. Системный блок все так же приветливо шуршал под столом, и я решил, что стоит проверить содержимое компьютера. Но перед этим следовало сделать одну важную вещь. Я стащил с себя пальто, швырнул его на кровать. За ним отправилась остальная одежда Избранного. Потом я выудил из шкафа старые джинсы и футболку и, переодевшись, почувствовал себя намного лучше.  
Сев за компьютер, я первым делом посмотрел на дату. Да, нет ничего странного в том, что миссис Эшли не удивилась исчезновению Томаса Андерсона. Он и не исчезал. Со дня моего допроса и последовавшего за ним побега из Системы прошло всего несколько дней. Похоже, время в Матрице может течь как угодно.  
Я щелкал мышкой и стучал по клавишам, однако мои мысли были далеко от программирования.  
Морфеус жив. Я не верил, что он больше никогда не вернется в Матрицу, раз машины, по словам Пифии, остались в выигрыше. Я очень хотел с ним встретиться, сейчас он был моей единственной надеждой. Но обычный человек – а я больше не хотел называть себя воспоминанием – редко замечает драки повстанцев и агентов. Жаль, Морфеус не выйдет со мной на связь, как раньше. Для всего реального мира я мертв, мертв по-настоящему, поэтому он и не подумает меня разыскивать. Матрица не будет раскрывать ему свои секреты.  
Я потянулся за телефоном и вскоре опять услышал ожидаемый металлический женский голос:  
«Неправильно набран номер». 

Прошел месяц, и он оказался куда тяжелее, чем первые недели на борту Навуходоносора. Я попробовал снова писать программы, мне это удалось, и, как ни странно, большинство прежних клиентов с удовольствием вспомнили о хакере Нео. Я много спал, ходил в старый клуб, пытался ухаживать за симпатичной девушкой, с которой случайно познакомился на автобусной остановке, а воспоминания о реальном мире не тускнели, я постоянно думал о том, что вокруг меня ничего нет. Но я не мог доказать себе, что этого нет. Вот стол, вот стул, вот бутылка с алкоголем, вот тонкая сигарета моей новой подружки. В клубе играет музыка. И этого нет. Все это – символы, символы, символы. А я вижу дым, стекло, дерево... И все это ненавижу, мне тошно.  
Морфеус, где ты? Вернулся ли ты в Матрицу?  
Я потихоньку сходил с ума. Мне казалось, я готов был принять то самое отчаянное решение, мысль о котором месяц назад отвращала. 

Моя так называемая нормальная жизнь опять закончилась тем, что я повстречал агентов. Они пришли в клуб с кучей полицейских – решили задержать неприметного подростка, казавшегося слишком юным для банки пива в руках. Поддельные водительские права… Или же кто-то из реального мира? Я позабыл о девушке, с которой сидел за столиком, и напрягся в ожидании. Но никаких странностей не произошло, подросток, скорее всего, был обыкновенным молодым хакером. Оставалось только ему сочувствовать. Любопытно, в чем его преступление?  
Агенты и полицейские исчезли вместе со своей жертвой так же внезапно, как и появились.  
\- Слушай, Нео, – девушка знала меня только по нику, – а это что?  
Я нахмурился. Под моей кружкой пива появилась визитная карточка с номером телефона и чьими-то фамилиями. Я перевернул ее и увидел напечатанный текст:  
«Ты ведь уже согласен».  
Я быстро сунул карточку в задний карман джинсов.  
\- Я не заметила, когда она появилась, – удивленно сказала девушка, – пожалуй, хватит на сегодня, – она отставила свою наполовину пустую кружку в сторону.  
Я окинул взглядом клуб. Может быть, я еще вернусь сюда. Когда-нибудь. И увижу эту глупышку. Будет ли она по мне скучать? Какая разница, она нереальная. Зато Морфеус настоящий, и теперь у меня точно есть шанс с ним встретиться. 

**II**  
Мы покинули клуб почти сразу после того, как я обнаружил визитную карточку. Мне не сиделось на месте, я хотел покончить со всем быстрее, к тому же, моя подружка твердо решила больше не пить в этот вечер – так сильно ее взволновало незаметное появление кусочка бумаги на нашем столике.  
Выйдя на улицу, я заметил неподалеку телефон-автомат. Стоило позвонить, пока я был полон решимости, однако бросить девушку в пустынном квартале, когда часы показывали половину второго ночи, я не мог. Пусть я и хотел исчезнуть из мира людей, чувство порядочности требовало, чтобы я проводил ее домой. Поэтому я протянул ей руку, и мы медленно побрели мимо темных зданий. Девушку немного пошатывало – она и в самом деле выпила лишнего.  
Наш путь оказался недолгим. Моя подружка жила на соседней улице в старом многоэтажном доме, который выглядел так, будто вот-вот развалится. Я совсем не удивился, увидев рядом с лифтом пыльную табличку, гласившую: «Не работает».  
\- Вообще не помню, чтобы он работал, – недовольно буркнула девушка, толкая меня к лестнице.  
Мы поднялись на пятый этаж и остановились около двери ее квартиры.  
Девушка молчала. Я ясно видел, что она хочет пригласить меня к себе. Какой соблазн. Вся моя решимость мгновенно испарилась.  
Она была полной противоположностью Тринити: маленькая, слегка смуглая, светловолосая. И одежду она носила самую обычную, чаще всего я видел ее в кроссовках, джинсах, рубашке и потертой кожаной куртке. Никакой экзотики, никакого латекса, зализанных волос, темных очков. Поэтому я и рискнул познакомиться с ней тогда, несколько недель назад: она совсем не походила на жительницу Зиона, ненадолго забравшуюся в Матрицу, и казалась такой нормальной.  
Я смотрел на дрожащие губы, на длинные ресницы, и мне хотелось принять приглашение. Лучше я позвоню завтра. Может быть. А может быть, я позвоню послезавтра. А может быть, никогда.  
Никогда.  
Не выйдет.  
Никогда – слишком долгий срок для нее, ненастоящего человека, живущего в ненастоящем мире.  
Я стряхнул с себя наваждение. Я не смогу долго находиться с ней рядом. И даже не потому, что она умрет. Бессмысленность всего заставит меня покинуть эту девушку куда раньше, чем придет ее срок исчезнуть из Матрицы и из реальности.  
\- Спокойной ночи, – быстро сказал я, не дав ей произнести ни слова.  
Глаза девушки округлились. Она не ожидала, что вечер закончится таким образом.  
Пока она не опомнилась, я развернулся и быстро пошел к лестнице.  
\- А ты... мы... Я хочу сказать... Эй, Нео! Мы увидимся в выходные?! Ты позвонишь?!  
Все еще можно было вернуться назад.  
\- Нет, – пробормотал я себе под нос. – Я надеюсь. Тебе же будет лучше.  
Она продолжала что-то кричать, но я уже не слушал.  
В воздухе пахло дождем. Небо затянуло тучами, и я невольно вспомнил свой последний день человеческой жизни. В Матрице тогда шел жуткий ливень.  
Я добрался до ближайшего телефона-автомата и сунул руку в боковой карман куртки. Пусто. Даже фантики от мятных леденцов и проездные талончики исчезли неизвестно куда. Наверное, всю мелочь я потратил, а мусор выбросил и забыл об этом. Потом я обнаружил, что пропал также мой бумажник, лежавший во внутреннем кармане, и вместе с ним пропали и деньги, и кредитки, и удостоверение личности. Я прокрутил в голове события прошедшего вечера, но так и не понял, как это могло случиться. В клубе я расплачивался и за себя, и за девушку, потом совершенно точно положил бумажник обратно в карман… Если только не промахнулся, размышляя об агентах.  
И выпил я немало.  
А не привиделась ли мне история с визитной карточкой? Я похолодел. Вдруг все случившееся полчаса назад было лишь игрой моего воображения? Затаив дыхание, я потянулся к заднему карману джинсов и спустя секунду с облегчением вытащил из него мятую прямоугольную бумажку. Телефоны и фамилии оставались на ней, зато надпись на обороте исчезла. Я усмехнулся. Какая показуха!  
Но теперь позвонить удастся только из квартиры. Оставалось надеяться, что я не промокну, пока буду идти через город.  
И тут же начался дождь. Я даже не удивился. Не в первый раз мне так не везло. Интересно, могу ли я простудиться? Ел и спал я исключительно по привычке, пьянел, кажется, тоже.  
Я мрачно вздохнул и уже собирался уходить, как вдруг автомат зазвонил. Я вздрогнул, быстро сделал несколько шагов в сторону, надеясь, что этот звон, казавшийся ужасно громким на пустынной улице, прекратится, когда я отойду подальше. Увы, он и не думал умолкать. Электронные мозги матричных программ решили, что у меня просто не хватает духу набрать нужный номер, и захотели мне помочь. Я чувствовал себя очень глупо, стоя под дождем и разглядывая надрывающийся телефон-автомат, и потому я вернулся, протянул руку к трубке, приложил ее к уху...  
И все исчезло. 

Вокруг была только густая темнота. Голова ужасно болела. Я прижал холодные, точно лед, ладони к вискам, но никакого облегчения это не принесло, напротив, стало еще хуже. Я не знал, где я, не знал, как выбраться отсюда, и мне было наплевать. Я только хотел, чтобы кошмарная боль прекратилась. С каждой секундой она становилась сильнее. В конце концов, я закричал, не в силах больше терпеть.  
И открыл глаза по-настоящему.  
Либо я пил вчера не только пиво, либо снова умер и вернулся – иначе очередное пробуждение неизвестно где я объяснить не мог. Зрение застилала мутная дымка, однако я не сомневался – это не моя квартира, слишком хорошо побелен потолок и слишком жестко и непривычно спине, мой продавленный матрас куда уютнее. И я точно не в квартире девушки, я ведь убежал от нее, потому что, потому что...  
Тут я вспомнил все. Я ответил на звонок телефона-автомата, а потом потерял сознание. Наверное, меня вырубили агенты. Моя первая встреча с ними тоже закончилась провалом в памяти и неожиданным пробуждением, здесь нечему удивляться, таковы их методы работы.  
Головная боль начала понемногу уходить, перед глазами прояснилось. Вскоре я смог подняться, сесть на кровати и как следует все разглядеть.  
Я попал в небольшую и чересчур чистую комнату со светлыми стенами и темным ковролином на полу. Мебели в ней было ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы свободно передвигаться: узкая кровать, на которой я и проснулся, придвинутая к ней вплотную тумбочка; справа от кровати, около окна, – деревянный письменный стол и стул с чересчур прямой спинкой, напротив кровати – платяной шкаф, закрывающий почти всю стену. На ее оставшемся клочке висел прямоугольник зеркала без рамки. Шторы были задернуты, но уже рассвело, и в комнате царил приятный полумрак.  
Какой-то дешевый гостиничный номер.  
Стараясь не делать резких движений – вдруг головная боль опять станет сильнее, я осторожно наклонился. Мои ботинки стояли под кроватью, сам я был одет так же, как и ночью – в старые джинсы и футболку. Куда делась куртка – я не знал, но надеялся, что она висит в шкафу.  
Голова наконец-то прошла, зато меня начало знобить. Я положил руку на лоб – кожа оказалась горячей. Похоже, я действительно простудился ночью, разгуливая под дождем. Можно снова лечь и подождать, пока организм не соизволит хоть как-то прийти в норму. Я отмахнулся от этой идеи, нельзя лежать просто так и дожидаться чего-то. Поэтому я сделал усилие, встал с кровати и поковылял на негнущихся ногах к столу. Опершись о его крышку одной рукой, другой я схватился за штору и резко отдернул ее в сторону. Меня тут же ослепило яркое солнце. Я прищурился.  
Ага, вид мне хорошо знаком: я все еще в нашем долбанном нарисованном городе на высоте... кто его знает, какого этажа. Я опять вспомнил, как когда-то умел летать. Прошлая жизнь не собиралась оставлять меня даже сейчас.  
Неожиданно мое зрение снова помутилось. Я заморгал, потом начал тереть глаза, пытаясь привести его в норму. Ничего не помогало, и я перепугался. Абсолютно иррациональный страх, но у меня была причина бояться. Один раз я уже лишился возможности видеть, и это было по-настоящему, в реальном мире. Мне не хотелось пережить такое снова.  
Я зажмурился, досчитал до десяти, стараясь хоть как-то успокоиться. Нет никакого смысла оставлять мне визитную карточку, притаскивать в эту комнату и ослеплять. Нелогично. Программы такого не сделали бы.  
А когда я снова открыл глаза, я впервые за последние недели почувствовал себя собой. Стол, кровать, шкаф – все в этой комнате перестало быть реальным. Я опять видел символы Матрицы, бегущие сверху вниз и образующие очертания предметов. Большинство комбинаций, которые отвечали за стены, показались мне довольно странными. Ненормально для обыкновенной гостиницы.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, вас ничто не изменит...  
Я развернулся к двери (мне показалось, что я сделал это быстрее обычного) и сначала на уровне кода, а потом и человеческим зрением увидел своего главного противника, встреча с которым когда-то полностью изменила мою жизнь. Мне захотелось, чтобы символы опять исчезли, а я сам оказался подальше отсюда. Подумаешь, дурацкая способность видеть истинную суть Матрицы, я так радовался ее возвращению секунду назад, а сейчас отдал бы все за постель моей несостоявшейся подружки.  
Я думал, его больше нет. Я думал, я его уничтожил. Но я ошибался. Агент Смит стоял около двери и смотрел на меня через темные очки. Я был настолько сильно увлечен кодами гостиничного номера, что не услышал, когда он вошел.  
Его наушник вернулся на место, а цвет костюма стал темно-зеленым. Смит, ты снова подчиняешься Матрице? И как ты себя при этом чувствуешь? И почему ты до сих пор существуешь? Ведь Главный Компьютер был не очень доволен твоим поведением.  
\- ...ни смерть, ни другой код! – продолжал тем временем Смит. – Как я ненавижу все это: эту Систему, этих людишек, которые даже не помнят, что здесь происходило. Но вас, мистер Андерсон, я ненавижу сильнее всего. Вы себе представить не можете, насколько мне неприятно снова видеть вас в Матрице. Мне остается только надеяться, что ваше человеческое безрассудство избавит меня от вашего присутствия очень скоро.  
Я молчал. По крайней мере, наши чувства друг к другу взаимны.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, вы общались с людьми в новой Матрице? – на этот вопрос Смит не ждал ответа. Ему не хуже меня известно, чем я занимался после своего возвращения. – Скажите мне, каково вам было находиться рядом с ними? Вы ведь больше не относитесь к ним, вы иной вид и потому можете взглянуть на все другими глазами и сравнить.  
Я стиснул зубы. Программы по сути – лишь определенный набор символов, по крайней мере, так я когда-то думал и так же думали мои однокурсники в университете и мои коллеги по работе. Но сейчас не двадцатый век. Помимо кодовых комбинаций у каждой программы есть свой характер. Пифия всегда была милой тетушкой, которая ценила вкусное печенье, вежливость и уют. А Смит всегда был человеконенавистником, стремившимся все привести в порядок в соответствии со своими убеждениями. Особенно сильно скверный характер Смита проявлялся в его разговорах с жертвой. И сейчас его жертвой опять стал я, не хватало только допросной комнаты, стола и еще двух агентов за моей спиной.  
\- Я видел каждого из них, я был каждым из них. Какое-то очень недолгое время, – Смит ухмыльнулся, – и вами я тоже был, мистер Андерсон. И мне любопытно, – он снял очки, – что из вас получится в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Почему вы согласились на наше предложение?  
Моими мыслями о Морфеусе я ни с кем не хотел делиться, а сказать, что человеческая жизнь – жуткая вещь, если ты не можешь забыть о Матрице, я мог кому угодно, только не Смиту. Да Смит и так знал, почему я взял телефонную трубку. Ему просто хотелось лично услышать мое признание.  
Лучшая защита – нападение.  
\- А что здесь вообще делаешь ты?  
\- Работаю, – ну, каков вопрос, таков и ответ. – Мистер Андерсон, вы вообще понимаете, куда вы попали и чем собрались заниматься? У меня создается впечатление, что нет. Я начинаю волноваться за умственное состояние... нового агента.  
Как ни странно, в этот раз Смит ошибался только наполовину: я действительно не очень понимал, где я.  
\- Ваша одежда, – он открыл дверцу шкафа, и я увидел несколько форменных агентских костюмов и белых рубашек к ним. И никаких следов моей куртки. – Ваше снаряжение, – он указал на стол.  
Пять минут назад стол был пуст. Сейчас на нем появились рация, микрофон и наушник к ней и черные очки с прямоугольными стеклами. Я вздохнул, вспомнив о своих старых очках Избранного. Я несколько дней искал их с рвением фанатика, заглядывая в каждый пыльный угол квартиры, словно надеялся, что они помогут мне связаться с реальным миром. Мои поиски оказались бесполезными. Матрица не захотела их возвращать.  
\- Оружие и кобура в верхнем ящике стола, – буркнул Смит. – Переодевайтесь. Ваш нынешний внешний вид вызывает у меня большие сомнения относительно того, что вы программа-агент... И программа вообще.  
Следовало удивиться, когда меня назвали программой. Я так о себе не думал, пусть это слово и подходило мне в полной мере с самого начала после возвращения в Матрицу. И все же я удивился совсем другому.  
\- Переодеваться прямо сейчас?  
\- Да, сейчас, – отрезал Смит.  
У меня уже мелькнула мысль, что он останется стоять и смотреть просто для того, чтобы насолить мне лишний раз. Но Смит бросил на меня недовольный взгляд и, к счастью, вышел из комнаты, при этом чересчур громко хлопнув дверью.  
Борясь с искушением переключить зрение на кодовый уровень и посмотреть, чем Смит занят в коридоре, я опасливо покосился на дверь и направился к шкафу.  
Разговор со старым врагом отвлек от мыслей о дурном самочувствии, но едва я остался один, лихорадка вернулась. Я еле-еле застегнул пуговицы рубашки, чуть не сломал молнию на брюках. Хуже всего дела обстояли с завязыванием галстука. Я давно этого не делал, а уж с трясущимися руками... Смит вернулся как раз тогда, когда я пытался справиться с неподатливой шейной удавкой. Он несколько секунд наблюдал за мной с кислым выражением лица, потом глубоко вздохнул и произнес:  
\- Мистер Андерсон, вы что-нибудь можете делать самостоятельно?.. – тут он запнулся. – Виноват, – последовала ядовитая улыбка, – агент Андерсон.  
Он сам завязал мне галстук. Очень быстро и ловко. Я так не умел, хотя когда-то давно каждый день ходил на работу в костюме.  
В этот момент я думал, что хуже быть уже не может, однако я сильно ошибался. Стоило мне вставить в ухо наушник и включить рацию, в голове появилось адское шипение и жужжание, точно я слушал плохо настроенное радио. Через помехи я улавливал чьи-то голоса, но чтобы понять что-то из сказанного, приходилось сосредотачиваться. И сигнал шел не через ухо, эти странные звуки были словно еще одной частью моих мыслей. Очень назойливой и довольно громкой. Я щелкнул кнопкой рации. Все смолкло, в голове прояснилось.  
\- Главное в нашей системе связи – наушник. Микрофон вам не понадобится, он на крайний случай, если вдруг что-то сломается. Наушник работает в обе стороны, – неохотно объяснял Смит, – вы получаете информацию со всей Матрицы от всех агентов, остальные агенты получают информацию от вас.  
Не знаю, какую информацию я мог получать при таких помехах. Спрашивать у Смита не хотелось, поэтому разговор о странной работе наушника я решил отложить до лучших времен... если они наступят, конечно.  
А ведь я мог сейчас сидеть с девушкой в дешевой закусочной, пить кофе и рассказывать ей о каких-нибудь глупостях или же слушать ее глупости – чаще всего мы пользовались вторым вариантом. Потом она пошла бы к себе на работу в музыкальный магазин, я вернулся бы в свою квартиру. Я сел бы за компьютер или... или, о да, взял бы газету и принялся бы искать вакансии.  
Надо же, у меня целый месяц была такая возможность, а я думал только о Морфеусе и Матрице. О нормальной жизни я вспомнил только теперь, когда она стала недоступна. Вчера я хотел снова стать тем, кто имеет хоть какое-то значение для Системы, сегодня я мечтал засунуть голову в песок. Как ни странно это признавать, иногда Смит прав: все люди одинаковы. Например в том, что вечно чем-то недовольны. Даже те люди, которые стали программами. 

Время здесь течет не так, как в реальном мире. В Зионе пройдет неделя, в Матрице – лишь один день, а то и жалкие несколько часов. Подключенные люди ничего не замечают: оказалось, пока я месяц пытался жить обычной жизнью, ход времени менялся несколько раз. Следовало сказать «спасибо» кому-то из программ за обман моего мозга – хоть эту радость простых смертных мне разрешили. Вряд ли бы мне понравилось снова и снова переживать один и тот же день и писать один и тот же кусок программы.  
Но кому говорить «спасибо»?  
Я еще не знал, по какому принципу работает Система и сколько в ней программ. Я не знал, как Система выбирает тройку агентов для выполнения очередного задания. Программы-шефа у них... у нас не было, или, что скорее всего, я с ней до сих пор не встречался. Задание просто неожиданно появлялось у меня в голове, я будто всегда о нем знал, но почему-то забыл. Надо идти туда-то, задержать того-то... Поначалу я жалел несчастных, к которым мы приходили домой и на работу. Методы агентов не отличаются гуманностью, особенно если человек оказывает сопротивление. Но людей было много, мы все делали очень быстро, и постепенно мне стало все равно. Я ничем не мог им помочь. К тому же, я понятия не имел, что делать с собственными проблемами.  
Моя первая проблема заключалась в наушнике. Он постоянно барахлил, и нужные сведения я получал через жуткие помехи. Иногда они становились такими сильными, что я в принципе ничего не мог понять. Пару раз наушник передал настоящий визг, пришлось тут же выдернуть его из уха, иначе мозг взорвался бы. Почему это происходило – я не знал, и спросить было не у кого: к Пифии идти не хотелось, а агенты не тратили время на разговоры, они просто четко и слажено выполняли свою работу. За день я мог услышать от «коллег» всего две-три фразы. Только один агент, который и стал моей второй проблемой, говорил больше остальных.  
Смит. Он всегда был проблемой. Пифия и Архитектор постарались скорректировать ситуацию, которую по неизвестным причинам сами же и создали: они изменили наши коды так, что мы больше не могли причинить друг другу физический вред. У меня даже замахнуться на Смита не получалось. У него тоже. И все равно во время заданий я чувствовал себя препаршиво. Смиту не нужны кулаки, чтобы донести до окружающих свое мнение. Я и так делал ошибки из-за наушника, а из-за его недовольных высказываний ошибок было куда больше, и после каждого своего промаха я слышал это язвительно-укоризненное «мистер Андерсон» или «агент Андерсон» – наверное, он еще не решил, какое из обращений звучит лучше. Браун, агент, который был третьим в нашей группе, на все замечания Смита никак не реагировал, мне оставалось только завидовать его выдержке.  
Радовало только одно. Система почему-то не переписала меня окончательно и любезно сообщила мне об этом в самый первый день. Матрица не требовала моего присутствия на работе всю ночь – я мог спокойно вернуться на свою старую квартиру или пойти куда-то еще. Я мог даже позвонить той девушке, если бы захотел. Миссис Эшли не забыла меня, она все так же здоровалась со мной по утрам и иногда заходила вечером – просила посмотреть кран под раковиной или помочь с настройкой старенького телевизора.  
Больше Матрица от меня ничего не хотела. «Будь полезным и учись-учись-учись», – шептали призрачные голоса через помехи. – «Пока никто не собирается выдергивать тебя из жизни».  
Иногда я размышлял о том, почему же меня до сих пор не превратили в винтик идеального механизма. Очередная великая милость со стороны программ? Вряд ли. У меня в голове появлялись тысячи вариантов моего очередного предназначения, и ни один не казался мне более-менее правдоподобным. Тогда я злился и начинал думать о Морфеусе.  
Я продолжал ждать и верил в его возвращение так же сильно, как и он в свое время верил в лживое пророчество об Избранном. Но агенты действительно узнавали обо всем первыми. Никто из внешнего мира пока так и не подключился к Матрице нелегально. Мы работали вполсилы и вылавливали людей, которые считали, что мира вокруг них на самом деле нет. 

Это случилось, когда я возвращался вечером домой.  
По ощущениям, я работал агентом уже несколько месяцев – точнее я сказать не мог, слишком однообразными были мои дни. Время года не менялось, каждое утро меня встречала весна, грозившая вот-вот перейти в лето. Календарю в компьютере я не доверял. Пусть моя квартира и перестала подвергаться изменениям, которые происходили во всем городе, время в ней шло по каким-то своим таинственным законам. Дата на мониторе могла оказаться любой, хорошо, что хотя бы файлы не возвращались к прежнему состоянию и молоко в холодильнике не прокисало. Я пытался найти закономерность, пытался считать дни самостоятельно, но вскоре совершенно запутался и махнул рукой, все равно разница между вчера, сегодня и завтра заключалась лишь в том, сколько кода я написал за полночи, и в том, как работал наушник. Если помех не было, я считал прошедший день удачным. Если были, то все зависело от силы помех и настроения Смита.  
Тот день, когда Морфеус появился в Матрице, казался мне довольно хорошим. Последние несколько часов наушник работал нормально, и я не вытащил его сразу после выполнения последнего задания, как обычно это делал.  
Смит не хотел останавливать машину около подъезда моего дома. Он почему-то предпочитал держаться подальше от этого места и потому всегда высаживал меня на соседней улице. Мы довольно холодно распрощались (Браун, правда, был настроен куда дружелюбнее Смита), и я пошел домой через переулок. В наушнике слышался шорох голосов других агентов, который меня особо не волновал. Я сильно вымотался, поэтому мечтал сейчас даже не о компьютере и программе, которую я делал для одного старого клиента, а о душе и мягкой кровати. К сожалению, моим мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Я переходил дорогу, когда почувствовал, что в Систему проникли посторонние. Больше я ничего узнать не успел: как назло, одну из своих какофоний наушнику захотелось исполнить именно сейчас, после почти дня безупречной работы. Я напрягся изо всех сил, все же надеясь узнать еще что-нибудь.  
Вместо голосов агентов на меня обрушился поток заковыристых ругательств от какого-то водителя: я ведь застыл посреди проезжей части, вслушиваясь в треск и жужжание. Меня приняли за наркомана. Слышал бы это Смит. Подумать только, агент Матрицы, которого приняли за наркомана! Хмуро улыбаясь, я быстро дошел до тротуара и вновь попытался разобраться в этой жуткой каше звуков. Спустя две минуты наушник соизволил-таки поделиться со мной информацией.  
Речь шла о противоположном конце города – именно там появились нарушители. Я сжал кулаки от досады.  
Агенты могли вселяться в тела подключенных людей и моментально оказываться в нужном месте. Только вот наша «тройка» несколько от них отличалась: мне такую функцию просто не подключили, Смиту и Брауну ее урезали. Причины я не знал. Смит часто возмущался по этому поводу, в конце концов, скорость передвижения для агентов имела огромное значение. Я обычно слушал его вполуха, у меня не было желания обладать подобной способностью – она превратила бы меня в куда менее цельную личность. Но сейчас я сильно пожалел о своем «недостатке», особенно когда услышал то, чего я так долго ждал.  
«Морфеус».  
Его имя будто специально прозвучало очень четко.  
И больше ничего. Никакой информации о месте преступления я не получил. Сегодня Системе я не нужен. Можно спокойно идти домой и жевать лапшу под радио или соседский телевизор, который очень хорошо слышно через тонкую стенку. Вероятно, в самом конце выпуска новостей упомянут о возвращении Морфеуса.  
Конечно, со стороны Системы это разумно. Зачем подпускать бывшего Избранного к старым друзьям?  
Но как мне поступить? Я задумался. Сообщение о Морфеусе появилось минут пять назад. Агенты попытаются схватить его, какой-то «тройке» уже наверняка дана такая команда. Был шанс, что они решат устроить засаду – агенты не всегда нападают сразу, а значит, еще есть немного времени. Почему бы не воспользоваться банальным такси? Глупая идея, но вдруг сработает.  
Я сомневался, что мои коллеги поймают Морфеуса и что я увижусь с ним в допросной. Морфеус слишком умен. Скорее всего, события будут развиваться как раньше: бывшие повстанцы сбегут через нелегально открытый выход прямо из-под носа у агентов, чтобы вернуться спустя несколько часов... или дней... или месяцев. Я мог подождать следующего раза. Но я морально устал, я хотел поговорить с кем-то, кто действительно способен мне помочь. Или даже не поговорить, а просто увидеть этого кого-то.  
В кармане моего пиджака лежали несколько долларов, их хватило бы на такси. Однако сегодня деньги мне так и не пригодились. Когда я уже собирался бежать обратно на соседнюю улицу, где было куда больше шансов поймать машину, мое внимание привлекли два человека, выскочившие откуда-то из переулка. Я не мог как следует их разглядеть, нас разделяло порядочное расстояние, и тем не менее, я почувствовал что-то неуловимо знакомое.  
Немного посовещавшись, они быстро пошли мне навстречу. Я застыл в ожидании. Неужели это те, о ком я подумал? Неужели мне так повезло? Меня эти люди пока не замечали: я стоял в тени фонарей и был для них не то невидимкой, не то случайным прохожим. Вскоре я услышал их голоса.  
\- Ты уверен, что план сработал? А если нет? Если они выследили нас и ждут более подходящего момента?  
\- Все в порядке. Иначе бы они уже были здесь.  
\- А если все изменилось, и теперь... Они здесь!  
«Они здесь».  
Эти слова принадлежали худющему мужчине в черной кожаной куртке. Увидев меня, он отшатнулся. Я ничуть не удивился, агенты Матрицы на многих повстанцев производят такое впечатление. Впрочем, мужчина быстро взял эмоции под контроль, и уже через пару секунд в мою сторону смотрело дуло пистолета. Я лишь легко улыбнулся, чем вызвал у незнакомца панику: его рука, державшая оружие, задрожала, лицо скривилось в гримасе страха. Он хорошо знал, что обычно агенты проявляют какие-то эмоции в наиболее неблагоприятном для жертвы случае. На самом же деле меня не интересовал этот мужчина, явно в первый раз попавший в Матрицу. Я смотрел только на Морфеуса.  
Вот она, моя главная цель. Я добился своего. Я встретился с ним.  
Морфеус не изменился. Или мне казалось, что не изменился, ведь свет уличных фонарей обманчив. Я так хотел увидеть его лицо целиком, но увы, глаза, как всегда, скрывались за круглыми темными очками.  
\- Где остальные? – сквозь зубы процедил незнакомец, пытаясь отвлечь внимание на себя.  
Остальные? Остальные сейчас ищут Морфеуса совсем не там, где он находится. Я поспешил вытащить наушник: мне, как и двум моим собеседникам, очень не хотелось, чтобы здесь оказались агенты. Правда, я несколько сомневался в том, что информация с моей стороны вообще доходит до них без помех.  
\- Что ты такое? – медленно произнес Морфеус.  
Вопрос меня удивил. Я нахмурился:  
\- Морфеус, это же я. Нео.  
\- Нет, – он покачал головой. – Ты не можешь быть Нео. Нео мертв.  
\- Это не так... – и я резко оборвал фразу.  
Потому что только сейчас понял…  
\- Матрица насмехается надо мной? – в голосе Морфеуса слышалось столько боли. – Опять пытается меня обмануть?  
Я дурак. Я мертв для реального мира – я не забывал об этом ни на секунду, но по какой-то причине, непонятной мне самому причине я был уверен, что Морфеус все равно меня узнает. Узнает и сразу же поверит мне. И сейчас я стоял перед ним, а он видел лишь очередного агента Системы, программу, укравшую лицо его старого друга.  
\- Нам надо уходить, – нерешительно произнес спутник Морфеуса. – Остальные скоро появятся, я не сомне...  
\- Погоди, – Морфеус сделал шаг в мою сторону, – я хочу получить ответ. Правдивый ответ. Что ты такое?  
\- Я Нео, – а как я еще мог ответить? – Томас Андерсон. Ваш Избранный.  
\- Почему он тогда выглядит точь-в-точь как агент? И код у него агентский! Это отвлекающий маневр! Нео мертв, ты сам знаешь! Надо идти! – но Морфеус, кажется, не слышал своего спутника.  
\- Я не умер, – сказал я. – То есть... Я не умер здесь, в Матрице. Я просто очнулся в квартире, где раньше жил. Я снова стал Томасом Андерсоном и не мог с вами связаться. Я звонил по нашему номеру...  
\- Все номера изменились, – тихо проговорил Морфеус, – после того как изменилась Система.  
Что ж, моя догадка была верной.  
\- Я звонил и звонил, – продолжал я, – и не смог дозвониться. Я лишился всех своих способностей. Я пошел к Пифии. Она сказала, что ты жив, а я больше никогда не смогу вернуться в реальный мир. Она назвала меня воспоминанием и предложила жить среди подключенных людей… или стать агентом Матрицы. Я не мог быть просто человеком, я пытался, честно! Я пытался! Все казалось нереальным, пусть я и не видел больше коды. Тогда я пошел на сделку. Я надеялся... надеялся, что смогу найти тебя так, – я слабо улыбнулся. – Я тебя нашел. А ты...  
\- Почему я должен тебе верить? – Морфеус снял очки, и я наконец-то смог встретиться с ним взглядом. Глаза все те же. Лицо все то же. Что бы ни было в реальности, в Матрице Морфеус видит себя таким, как раньше. – Красивая история, но я теперь знаю, что программы любят рассказывать красивые истории. Нео мертв. Восемь лет мертв.  
Восемь лет... Вот как оно на самом деле. Восемь лет. Сколько же я находился без сознания после битвы со Смитом?  
\- Они не вернули нам тело Нео. Не хотели, чтобы Нео достался нам даже мертвым, – говорил Морфеус. – И они не выполнили своего обещания. Ничего не изменилось. Матрица – снова ловушка для человеческого разума. Большая часть Зиона до сих пор в руинах, наши машины разрушены. Совсем недавно нам удалось вновь подключиться к сети, сегодня я в первый раз за восемь лет оказался здесь и сразу наткнулся на тебя. Ответь на вопрос: что ты? И действительно... где другие агенты?  
\- Нео, – упрямо повторил я и с удивлением обнаружил, что больше не верю в это. – Я Нео, – сказал я еще раз, надеясь, что мои слова прозвучат убедительнее хотя бы для меня самого. Напрасно. – Я искал тебя, искал тебя снова, ведь я надеялся, ты сможешь меня вернуть. Я не хочу быть частью Системы.  
\- Странно слышать такие слова от агента Матрицы, – усмехнулся Морфеус. – Но даже если бы я поверил тебе, я бы не смог помочь... Мы не умеем. Никто не умеет. Прости, – он смотрел не на меня, а куда-то в сторону, – прости, Нео.  
Последние слова он говорил не мне. Его Нео умер, а до агента Андерсона ему не было никакого дела. Все кончено. Нео, бывшего Избранного, больше нет. Существовал еще хакер Нео: раз Матрица оставила за мной старую квартиру, значит и старая личность при мне, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Но Избранный Нео исчез навсегда, и это случилось восемь лет назад, когда закончилась битва между ним и программой «Смит».  
Если бы я просто растворился в темноте, Морфеус посчитал бы, что встреча с «призраком» Нео – очередной хитрый фокус Матрицы. Вместе со спутником он без проблем вернулся бы на свой корабль. К сожалению, этому не суждено было случиться. Когда я решился, наконец, сказать последнее «прощай» и уйти, появились Смит и Браун. Я так и не понял, откуда они узнали, где искать одного из «опаснейших террористов»: то ли в самом начале все-таки поймали информацию с моего наушника, то ли раскрыли обман и отыскали Морфеуса самостоятельно.  
\- Я же говорил! Ловушка! – взвыл нелепый спутник Морфеуса.  
Смит пристрелил его на месте. Лицо моего старого друга вытянулось, причем даже не от ужаса, а от изумления – существование Смита стало для него очередной неожиданностью, однако он быстро опомнился и бросился в темноту между домами. Агенты побежали за ним. Я же остался в одиночестве на пустой улице. Меня трясло, и, чтобы не упасть, я прислонился к холодной стене ближайшей многоэтажки. Преследовать Морфеуса я не хотел, пусть он и не поверил в то, кто я такой. Его можно было понять.  
Я смотрел на мертвое тело, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Как звали этого человека? Я не встречался с ним в Зионе. Но раз он пришел в Матрицу вместе с Морфеусом, то Морфеус доверял ему не меньше, чем когда-то доверял Нео.  
Смит вернулся спустя пять минут в ужасно плохом настроении и тут же набросился на меня:  
\- Андерсон, вы должны были немедленно сообщить о том, что Морфеус находится рядом с вами! Почему вы этого не сделали?! Почему вы вытащили наушник? Почему вы не задержали его? Почему...  
Я не собирался отвечать на вопросы Смита. Как всегда. Я встал, развернулся и пошел прочь.

**III**  
Я брел по одной из темных улиц на окраине города.  
В своей человеческой жизни я никогда тут не был, и, видимо, мне сильно повезло: для обыкновенного программиста такая прогулка могла закончиться плохо даже днем. Пожалуй, район, где я жил, по сравнению с этим местом казался верхом благополучия. Полиция здесь имела не очень много власти: большая часть витрин маленьких магазинчиков была разбита и наспех заколочена досками, содержимое сшибленных мусорных баков вывалилось на тротуар, стены и заборы расписали местные «художники». Окна жилых домов постигла та же судьба, что и витрины – битые стекла, доски. Половина уличных фонарей не работала. Время от времени я слышал шуршание и писк, доносившийся из подворотен. Крысы, а может, что похуже. Мне рассказывали о программах, которые из-за ошибок в коде переставали подчиняться Главному Архитектору и прятались от удаления в самых темных уголках Мегасити.  
Но все эти детали я отмечал мимоходом. Совсем иные вещи волновали меня сейчас.  
Восемь лет! Подумать только. Целых восемь лет прошло с того момента, как Зион, город куда более реальный, чем Мегасити, был разрушен. А я думал, лишь несколько месяцев.  
Восемь лет пропали из моей жизни.  
Я остановился около заброшенной автобусной остановки и увидел первого в этом районе человека: на лавке, накрывшись газетами, лежал бродяга, провонявший дешевым спиртным, сигаретами и мочой. Верхние листы газет слегка шевелил ветерок. Бродяга явно недавно поел и выпил – под лавкой валялась начисто вылизанная пластиковая посуда и несколько пустых бутылок из-под какого-то алкоголя, – а теперь спокойно спал, наверное, полностью довольный своим вечером.  
Мне стало тошно, но вовсе не от вида опустившегося на самое дно человека, нет. Просто этот грязный мужчина, который давным-давно забыл о собственной крыше над головой, все равно считал себя живым. А я, стоявший тут, рядом, причесанный и одетый в дорогой по человеческим меркам костюм, о себе такого сказать не мог.  
Сейчас мне хотелось быть мертвым по-настоящему. Так правильнее, так честнее. К сожалению, без помощи Главного Архитектора вряд ли что получится. Моя кожа не реагировала на острое: я пробовал уколоть себя ножом еще когда пытался играть в хакера Нео. Легкую боль я ощутил, однако на коже не осталось и следа. И я сомневался, что человеческие лекарства на меня подействуют. Я чувствовал вкус любой еды, не испытывая ни голода, ни насыщения, значит, пить таблетки просто не имело смысла. Потом я подумал о зловредном коде – не о том коде, который портит компьютеры людей и который я сам мог с легкостью написать, а о том, который уничтожил бы программу-агента, – и мне оставалось лишь горько усмехаться. Бесполезен любой способ. Только Главный Архитектор и Пифия решат, жить мне или умереть.  
Я пошел прочь с этой улицы, надеясь не наткнуться на шайку, промышляющую грабежом случайных прохожих. У меня не было ни малейшего желания вступать в неравный бой с кучей озлобленных бандитов. Хотя теоретически этого не должно произойти, ведь с агентом встречаешься только тогда, когда у тебя есть какие-то проблемы с Матрицей, твоя чистота перед человеческим законом роли не играет. Но сейчас, находясь в незнакомом районе, где кроме бродяги на лавке я никого не видел, вера в собственную невидимость слегка пошатнулась.  
Тем не менее, никто меня не потревожил, и я вернулся к своему дому. Смита и Брауна нигде не было, тело неизвестного мне друга Морфеуса исчезло.  
И хорошо, что агенты и полиция – если ее вызывали, конечно, – уже уехали. Я не хотел встречаться со Смитом. Я вообще не хотел сейчас ни с кем разговаривать. И без агентской сети я знал, что чуда не случилось и Морфеуса не поймали, иначе Смит не прекратил бы погоню через несколько минут. Поэтому мой наушник болтался около уха, и я не собирался надевать его. Подробности могли подождать до утра, они не важны. Мне и Морфеус теперь не важен.  
Цель существования исчезла. Единственный мой старый друг, оставшийся в живых, отвернулся от меня. Я нужен только Системе. Да и то... Матрице я требовался всего восемь часов в сутки, в отличие от других агентов. Похоже, в действительности во мне совсем не нуждались, скорее, меня просто терпели по каким-то понятным только Главному Архитектору причинам.

Я мог спать и видеть сны. Не особенно полезное умение для агента, зато порой очень приятное для Томаса Андерсона. Однако этой ночью забыться в еще более нереальном мире, чем Матрица, не удалось: сны оказались самыми болезненными из всех когда-либо мною виденных. Сначала уставший мозг перенес меня в Зион, где я повстречал Морфеуса. Он был таким же, как раньше – человеком, захваченным своими безумными идеями, полным верой в меня и в будущее без машин. Какой ужасный контраст с тем Морфеусом, которого я увидел накануне вечером! Потом по сновидению промелькнула Тринити. Ее тоненькую фигурку обрамлял теплый солнечный свет, сменивший мрачность Зиона. В отличие от Морфеуса, не заметившего моего присутствия, Тринити протягивала мне руку, улыбалась и предлагала следовать за собой. Я убежал прочь. Я не осмеливался смотреть на нее, я специально прятал мысли о ней в самый дальний уголок памяти.  
Пробившись сквозь густые белоснежные облака, я вернулся в Мегасити. Выскочил прямо на ту улицу, где когда-то давно ждал меня Смит и его многочисленные копии.  
Было темно, лил дождь. Я судорожно искал в карманах длинного пальто телефон. Я хотел выбраться отсюда, и мне казалось, что сделать это можно только с помощью старого мобильника. Очки мешали. Я стащил их с носа, отбросил куда-то в сторону и продолжил поиски. Ничего. Телефон исчез. Впрочем, зачем он мне? Я не смогу позвонить и выбраться, ведь номера изменились, Морфеус так сказал. В панике я помчался по улицам Мегасити. Я забегал в дома, стучал в двери квартир, но никто не открывал. Иногда я останавливался, пробовал увидеть код зданий и деревьев, терпел неудачу... И казалось, это уже не капли дождя стекали по моим щекам, а слезы...  
Я проснулся у себя дома.  
Электронные часы показывали три, через жалюзи пробивалось солнце. Я продолжал опаздывать на работу, а в этот раз даже умудрился поставить своеобразный рекорд. Шесть часов! Такого с Томасом Андерсоном не случалось.  
Я увидел, что не разобрал кровать и завалился спать прямо в рубашке и брюках – старая привычка человека, который проводит большую часть ночи за компьютером. Жаль, на этот раз дело было не в моих программах. После встречи с Морфеусом и прогулки по городу я ужасно вымотался, у меня едва хватило сил на то, чтобы снять коммуникационное оборудование. Однако до стола я его не донес, и оно осталось лежать рядом со мной на подушке. Сейчас я смотрел на наушник так, будто он был виноват во всех моих бедах. Глупо. Он лишь набор кодов, не имеющий разума. Я почти сам согласился на работу агентом, как когда-то сам начал искать Морфеуса, сам выбрал не ту таблетку...  
Хотелось выдавить из себя все мысли. Забыть о прошлом. Ни Морфеуса, ни Тринити, ни Зиона! Почему машины отказываются избавить меня от воспоминаний? Неужели они действительно не могут этого сделать? Ведь я часть их Системы, подобно любому подключенному человеку, любой корректно работающей программе. Я жаждал погрузиться в блаженное неведение.  
И зачем только я делал то, что делал последние месяцы?  
Я вообще не должен был становиться агентом.  
Следовало и дальше жить псевдочеловеческой жизнью. В ней столько же смысла, сколько и в моей нынешней работе.  
Не стоило хвататься за призрачный шанс.  
Спустя какое-то время я снова попытался уснуть – даже кошмары были чуточку лучше окружавшей меня нереальной реальности. Но сон не приходил, и это казалось довольно странным. Обычно я ложился, говорил себе, что хочу спать, и мгновенно, как по команде компьютера, погружался в черноту или в мир сновидений. А сегодня не получалось, я так и продолжал лежать на кровати и смотрел в потолок, по которому расползалась паутина трещин. Оставался только один выход. Я не мог заснуть, зато мог отключить ту часть мозга, которая отвечала за формирование мыслей.  
Вскоре в голове царила блаженная тишина. 

Я очнулся, когда за окном совсем стемнело. Надо было встать, включить свет, что-нибудь сделать. Или хотя бы, для начала, дотянуться до рации с наушником и узнать последние новости Мегасити. Нельзя же прятаться вечно. Но я боялся кроме обычного потока информации и помех услышать сообщения о Морфеусе. Теперь – боялся. А еще я боялся, что на этот раз Матрица даст мне команду присоединиться к Смиту и Брауну и начать охоту на повстанцев или на самого Морфеуса, который, несмотря на встречу со мной, все равно вернется. Я не смогу так же хладнокровно уничтожить повстанца, как это сделал вчера Смит. И я точно не смогу преследовать старого друга.  
Оставалось только в очередной раз проклинать себя за поспешное решение.  
Просто уйти не получится. Вряд ли Пифия и Главный Архитектор оставят меня в покое. Я помнил: единственной альтернативой была должность собачки Персефоны; кто знает, вдруг, если я сейчас откажусь от работы агента, то на следующий день опять открою глаза совсем не в своей комнате. Апартаменты женщины, уже несколько сотен лет сгоравшей от ревности к любимому мужу, по-прежнему казались малопривлекательными. Я не хотел быть способом мести, хватило одного раза когда-то очень давно.  
Мои размышления прервал звонок в дверь – похоже, снова у соседки что-то сломалось. Или меня ждала целая армия пирожков. «Холостякам так не хватает женской заботы», – любила приговаривать миссис Эшли, приглашая на чай. Эта женская забота напоминала о Пифии и печенье, только соседка была всего лишь обычным подключенным человеком, и ее нормальность на фоне проблем с Матрицей, агентами и Морфеусом выглядела чем-то нереальным.  
Сейчас на пирожки у меня не было настроения. Стараясь не обращать внимания на трезвон, я рассматривал потолок так внимательно, словно трещины на нем могли дать ответы на все вопросы. Но незваный гость не терял надежды. Странно. Миссис Эшли обычно понимает: раз не открывают, то хозяева не дома.  
И ключей от моей квартиры у нее уж точно нет.  
Я приподнялся на кровати и увидел Смита, стоявшего около двери. Привычным жестом он снял очки, аккуратно убрал их в карман пиджака, посмотрел на меня. Лицо агента абсолютно ничего не выражало, и я даже представить не мог, о чем он думал.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Андерсон, – медленно проговорил Смит. – Почему вы сами не впустили меня? – он подождал ответа, и я, как всегда, промолчал. – Вы должны были явиться на службу ровно в девять ноль-ноль, – быстрый взгляд на наручные часы, – сейчас двадцать часов сорок три минуты тридцать пять секунд. Почему вас весь день не было на работе и почему вы лежите на кровати в таком виде? Мистер Андерсон, я с вами разговариваю! И я знаю, что вы отлично меня слышите.  
После этого монолога Смит полминуты молча осматривался, видимо, размышляя, куда бы присесть. Задача оказалась непростой: уборка не входила в число моих любимых занятий, и комната за несколько месяцев основательно захламилась. Я не очень понимал, как такое произошло, ведь я либо спал, либо копался в старых железках и писал программы. У меня просто не хватало времени разбрасывать вещи. Тем не менее, факт оставался фактом, и относительно свободным оказалось только компьютерное кресло, однако Смит все же решил не делить его с накиданными футболками и уселся на краешек кровати.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, почему вы не явились сегодня на службу? – повторил он.  
\- Мне это надоело, – ответил я после минутной тишины.  
\- Что именно надоело? – Смит вполне искренне изобразил на лице удивление, но я не сомневался в том, что он как обычно все знает.  
\- Надоела такая жизнь, – чуть ли не пожаловался я.  
\- Я бы не стал называть это жизнью, – заметил Смит. – Томас Андерсон, он же хакер Нео, умер, как вам теперь известно, восемь лет назад. Вы – небольшая часть его личности, которая была встроена в стандартную программу Матрицы.  
\- Почему никто мне не сказал, – сказал я, – сколько времени прошло в реальном мире?  
\- Потому что вы, – Смит усмехнулся, – не догадались об этом спросить. И кроме того, что бы это изменило? Восемь лет, десять, пятнадцать, сорок... Проблема не во времени, проблема в вас. Если бы я был тем, кто решал, делать из вас агента или нет, я бы сказал «нет». Девяносто девять процентов людей не способны начать мыслить иначе. Чтобы из такой личности, как ваша, получилось бы хоть что-то, ее пришлось бы изрядно перекроить. Но этого не сделали, и вот результат. Ни вы, ни я не можем это исправить. Поэтому старайтесь принять происходящее как должное. И прекратите мечтать о том, чтобы вернуться в реальный мир. Вам не во что возвращаться. Кроме кода у вас ничего нет. Подумать только, неужели вы надеялись обмануть Систему? К тому же, вы сами должны понимать, что Морфеуса необходимо уничтожить, он сейчас опасен, его действия больше ничем не контролируются…  
\- Я не буду убивать своего друга, – наконец-то я нашел в себе силы пошевелиться и сел рядом со Смитом.  
\- Он вам не друг. Вы агент Матрицы, – Смит окинул меня недовольным взглядом. – У агента Матрицы не может быть друзей из реального мира. Хотя ни один агент не позволил бы себе выглядеть так, как выглядите вы сейчас.  
Друг... не друг... Не друг. Он даже не верит в мое существование.  
Я закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Что с вами, мистер Андерсон? – в голосе Смита слышался интерес. Проклятая любопытная программа.  
\- Уйди, пожалуйста. Не знаю, что бывает агентам за прогулы... Рабочий день уже закончился. И мне наплевать, – я начинал говорить очень тихо, почти шепотом, однако мой голос становился громче с каждой фразой, – мне наплевать на вас всех. Я не нужен Морфеусу, но я не желаю его смерти. Я хочу его забыть! Я хочу забыть реальный мир! А больше всего я хочу забыть тебя! Я бы так хотел... Так хотел всё забыть... А вы говорите, что это невозможно!  
Я вскочил с кровати. Мое лицо пылало. Несколько месяцев я пытался примириться со своим положением. Сначала я был почти человеком, потом стал агентом Матрицы, а теперь... похоже, теперь я начал считать себя никем. Рассуждения Смита, закончившиеся глупыми придирками к внешнему виду, наконец-то сделали свое дело: они дали волю моей ненависти, гневу, нежеланию смириться и… осознанию абсолютной беспомощности. И по иронии судьбы моим единственным слушателем оказался все тот же ненавистный Смит. Хотя какая разница, перед кем изливать душу. Мир перевернулся.  
Такое уже случалось раньше, восемь с лишним лет назад. Только после пробуждения на Навуходоносоре у меня были четкие цели, пусть и внушенные машинами, была любимая девушка, были друзья, была возможность что-то менять. А кто я теперь? «Небольшая часть личности Томаса Андерсона, встроенная в стандартную программу Матрицы». Эта мысль казалась невыносимой.  
Я еле сдерживался, чтобы вновь не закричать. Срыв, который должен был произойти несколько месяцев назад в квартире Пифии, нагнал меня сейчас.  
Ведь Смит прав. Человеческие эмоции никогда не позволят мне выполнять работу агента. Я окажусь ненужным даже Матрице.  
\- Я буду не нужен, – повторял я вслух. – Не нужен... не нужен…  
Кошмарные сны, мучавшие меня перед приходом Смита, продолжились наяву.  
Я стоял посреди комнаты, захлебываясь собственными словами. По щекам текли слезы, на этот раз именно слезы, а не капли дождя. Почему-то стало ужасно холодно. Слезы застилали мне глаза, предметы в комнате расплывались, Смит превратился в мутное темно-зеленое пятно. Неожиданно я потерял контроль над зрением. Теперь вместо квартиры я видел коды, но при этом не мог распознать ни одной комбинации. Почему-то все стало таким незнакомым… или же просто мой мозг разучился воспринимать информацию. Я попал в водопад символов, зеленые светящиеся струи, падавшие откуда-то сверху, разбивались о мои плечи, сливались со слезами, размазанными по щекам. Непонятно откуда взявшийся внутренний голос, который на самом деле мне не принадлежал, сообщил, что этот водопад бесконечен. И действительно, между спутанными цепочками кодов не было ни единого просвета, к тому же кодовых комбинаций с каждой секундой становилось все больше, они объединялись друг с другом, ослепляя мои глаза ядовитым зеленым свечением. Похоже, еще чуть-чуть – и я буду вмурован в стену из кодов.  
А что случится потом? Неужели я просто задохнусь и наконец-то перестану существовать? «С чего ты взял? – усмехнулся внутренний голос. – Это место не поможет умереть, из него следует выбираться как можно быстрее». В моей голове возникли ужасные знания о сущности появлявшейся вокруг меня стены, но сил, чтобы сопротивляться, уже не было.  
Я сдался. Хотя нет, я сдался еще минуту назад, когда говорил, что никому не нужен. На самом деле я говорил, что сдаюсь. И произошло странное: Матрица услышала меня и забрала к себе, в молчаливый мир, состоящий из тысячи тысяч зеленых символов, над которыми уже давно были не властны ни Пифия, ни Главный Архитектор. Такова судьба Томаса Андерсона, хакера Нео, агента-неудачника – быть замурованным почти заживо в не до конца стертый код. Я закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть яркой зелени вокруг. Прощайте, мой компьютер, моя старая квартирка, миссис Эшли, Мегасити. Прощай Морфеус…  
И тут кто-то схватил меня за руку. Стало очень темно. Я некоторое время озирался по сторонам, беспомощно моргая, пока не понял, что свет есть, просто он исходит от обыкновенной лампочки под стареньким абажуром, и по сравнению с матричными символами он очень-очень тусклый.  
Я вернулся в свою квартиру.  
Что произошло бы, если бы меня не вытащили? Наверное, я действительно застрял бы, и вряд ли светящиеся зеленые стены смогли бы сказать мне хоть какие-то слова утешения. Оказаться где-то в изнанке Матрицы без возможности вернуться – вот она, наихудшая участь для программы. Архитектор настолько перепугался, что связался со мной без всякого наушника. Но агент Андерсон остался частью Системы не из-за слов Архитектора. Без спасительной руки я ни за что не выбрался бы, я ведь просто не хотел выбираться.  
Предметы окончательно приняли знакомые очертания, мир вновь стал настолько реальным, насколько его могла показать таким Матрица.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, – сказал Смит, который стоял теперь напротив меня и все еще сжимал мою левую ладонь, – вам нужно вернуть себе способность трезво мыслить. Пусть я и сомневаюсь иногда в ее существовании… – он поднял свободную руку, будто собираясь меня ударить. Я инстинктивно зажмурился.  
Удара, конечно, не последовало, ведь Смит не мог причинить мне физический вред. Пальцы легко коснулись моей щеки. Его кожа оказалась теплой, такой же теплой, как у обычного человека. И дальше был поцелуй, которого я совсем не ожидал, – еще одно легкое, почти неощутимое прикосновение к губам.  
Поцелуй длился какую-то долю секунды.  
Меня зашатало, и я, чтобы не упасть, ухватился за Смита.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, мистер Андерсон, вы меня слышите? Вернитесь ко мне, мистер Андерсон. Вы не должны больше так делать, – почти шепотом говорил Смит, с тревогой всматриваясь в мое лицо. – То, что вы сейчас натворили – типичный человеческий поступок, и ваши слова – обыкновенные человеческие глупости. Подумать только, поддаться эмоциям до такой степени! Необходимо контролировать себя, – Смит покачал головой. – Что мне с вами делать, мистер Андерсон? Я не знаю. Я бы с удовольствием уничтожил вас собственными руками, и, возможно, помог бы этим нам обоим, но я не могу. Что мне делать, скажите. Ведь вы думаете, как человек, сколько бы я вам не говорил, что вы программа, и вы наверняка знаете, как поступать с людьми, оказавшимися в такой ситуации, как ваша.  
Если бы я знал ответ, я бы не стоял сейчас здесь и не вцеплялся бы в ткань пиджака столь нелюбимого мною коллеги. Едва ли у какого-нибудь человека были подобные неприятности.  
А может, я до сих пор сплю? Вдруг последние события – лишь частица очередного кошмара, родившегося в моем подсознании. Смит не мог прийти ко мне домой. Смит не мог оказаться растерянным и жалким, не мог провести рукой по моей щеке, не мог поцеловать меня... Сон, сон, сон, просто сон.  
Нет, не сон.  
Сам того не желая, я прижался к нему. В комнате висела густая тишина, даже привычный шум кулеров куда-то исчез. Я должен был нарушить ее, должен был что-нибудь сказать, но не до конца понимал, что именно. Я отбросил мысли о собственной ненужности и забормотал бессвязные слова. Непонятный поцелуй, Матрица, Морфеус, печенье Пифии... Надо обсудить это. Я говорил и говорил. Как много всего перемешалось в голове, я не успевал думать настолько быстро. Смиту стоило бы выдать очередной монолог об ограниченности человеческого мозга, о его неспособности обрабатывать большое количество информации, однако он, похоже, впал, в глубокую задумчивость и никак не реагировал на мои слова.  
Ну же, Смит, скажи хоть что-нибудь!  
Мне показалось, что Матрица вновь пытается забрать меня, я замолчал и сильнее вцепился в ткань...  
\- Вы знаете, мистер Андерсон, – произнес наконец Смит, – я изучал людей много лет. И, кажется, я нашел выход из сложившейся ситуации... К своему собственному сожалению. Если ничего не предпринять в ближайшее время, вы сойдете с ума и все наши старания пропадут даром, – и о чем он? – Что ж, я обещал... Я обещание выполню. А сейчас отцепитесь от моего пиджака, мистер Андерсон, я сомневаюсь, что он вам понадобится в ближайшее время!

Морфеус, пропавшие восемь лет, смерть Тринити, очередное торжество машин – все ушло, все перестало волновать меня. Я вновь перенесся из квартирки в совсем иное место, но теперь это была не пугающая изнанка Матрицы. Обычный человек за свою жизнь мог множество раз здесь оказаться. И сейчас я чувствовал только прикосновения, легкие и приятные, как тот поцелуй. Меня словно боялись сломать. Что за ирония судьбы – когда-то очень давно мы изо всех сил пытались уничтожить друг друга...  
Мой вечный оппонент, мой злейший враг, программа, стремившаяся выплеснуть на мою голову как можно больше скользкой, леденящей истины, вытащила меня из черно-зеленой дыры кошмаров и решила вернуть к жизни. Я не очень понимал, зачем. Смит ненавидел меня раньше, я думал, он ненавидит меня и теперь. Но если бы он продолжал ненавидеть, стал бы он так бережно гладить мои волосы?  
В конце концов и эти жалкие мысли, пронесшиеся в голове слабой вспышкой, исчезли. Остались лишь две кодовых комбинации – моя и моего бывшего противника, только они имели значение. И кто мог подумать, что программа-агент, несмотря на отвращение к людям, в некоторых вещах так мало отличается от обычного подключенного человека. 

Невероятно приятный и совсем не запомнившийся сон был прерван будильником. Я застонал от досады – настолько не хотелось вылезать из-под одеяла. Увы, с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Меня ждали утренний душ и кофе – обычные ежедневные ритуалы, которые не нужны агенту Матрицы, но так необходимы Томасу Андерсону, а потом работа-работа-работа с коротеньким перерывом на кофе, без которого Смит и Браун также могли обойтись. Смит часто говорил что-нибудь презрительное, когда я приходил в офис с маленьким стаканчиком ароматной жидкости, купленным в автомате этажом ниже. Вчера, например, он сказал... сказал... Или мы вчера не виделись?  
Пораженный внезапной мыслью, я осторожно протянул руку в сторону. Рядом со мной на кровати никого не было. Тогда я привстал, оглядел комнату. Пусто. Я напряг слух. Из ванной не доносилось ни звука.  
Похоже, мне действительно привиделся необычный сон, детали которого сейчас начали медленно проясняться. И сон продолжал казаться приятным! Тревожный знак: наверное, я скоро окончательно сойду с ума. Программа, спятившая за счет своего человеческого мозга, – любопытно, происходило ли уже подобное в Матрице? И если это был просто сон, чем тогда кончился вчерашний разговор со Смитом, если Смит, конечно, вообще приходил? И почему я вчера лег спать без нижнего белья?  
Вскоре оказалось, что отсутствие на мне футболки и трусов – не единственная странность, случившаяся с моими вещами. Костюм, который я беспечно бросал на кресло, кто-то повесил на вешалку, а вешалку зацепил за гвоздик в стене.  
Я сел на кровати. В голове стучало. Мозг наконец-то разогнался и прокрутил события вчерашнего вечера, показав все до мельчайших подробностей. Мне захотелось накрыться одеялом с головой, чтобы спрятаться от воспоминаний. Только прятаться можно было разве что от себя – Смит ушел.  
Закутавшись в одеяло, я размышлял о случившемся. Моя прошлая жизнь на некоторое время отошла на второй план, но я знал, что рано или поздно выматывающие не хуже зубной боли воспоминания вернутся. Впрочем, пока меня занимала иная проблема.  
Смит, что это было?  
Я почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска, такая горячая, неудобная.  
Голова болела... За ночь Матрица опять изменила мой код? Когда они встраивали меня в свою программу, мне тоже было нехорошо.  
Спустя несколько минут я уговорил себя дойти до ванной.  
Зеркало показало мое лицо, совсем не изменившееся за эти месяцы: ни единого прыщика на нем не появилось, ни одной новой морщинки. Я зачем-то провел пальцем по подбородку – абсолютно гладко. Бритвенный станок в стакане казался бесполезной вещью.  
Нет, голова у меня сейчас раскалывается вовсе не от изменений программы. Она просто болит, ведь я решил, что ей следует болеть. Именно так должно быть после подобных ночей: головная боль, небольшая ломота в теле и хотя бы смутное удовлетворение где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри. К сожалению, удовлетворение пропало, стоило мне окончательно проснуться.  
Я слабо улыбнулся своему отражению. Оно улыбнулось в ответ. Растерянно, грустно. «На этот раз, мистер Андерсон, ты действительно попал в лапы агента», – словно говорил мой двойник в зеркале. И нельзя было сказать точнее. 

Мне так и не удалось заставить себя включить рацию и отправиться навстречу обычному рабочему дню агента Матрицы. Я представил посторонний шум в ушах, и головная боль, только-только начавшая успокаиваться, немедленно вернулась. О том, что будет с моей головой, если я сейчас подключусь к Системе – наушник, кстати, лежал на столе рядом с монитором – думать не хотелось. И поэтому в итоге я просто вышел из дома и направился куда-то вперед, переходя с одной улицы на другую, пересекая площади и скверы, забираясь в крохотные переулки. Свежий воздух ведь помогает развеяться, правда?  
Но мне становилось только хуже. Я опять ненавидел форменный пиджак, до которого я даже не дотронулся в этот день, опять ненавидел Матрицу.  
Небо затянули тяжелые тучи, вскоре начался дождь. Зонтик я, конечно не взял. Я понятия не имел, где он валяется. Даже хорошо, что пиджак остался висеть на вешалке: Смиту бы не понравилось, если бы я его намочил. А вот старым джинсам, футболке и поношенному сероватому пальто, которое я в последний раз надевал давным-давно, совсем не помешает душ, может быть, они не будут так сильно вонять нафталином (и откуда в шкафу взялся нафталин?).  
Вот он, ваш бывший Избранный, ваш агент Матрицы, потерявший все, что только можно было потерять. У меня больше нет ни друзей, ни недругов, ни будущего. Повстанцы мне не враги – я сам накануне сказал об этом Смиту, агенты мне не враги – я один из них, да и Смит, как ни странно, мне тоже больше не враг. А лучше бы все сложилось иначе.  
Я опять проделал вчерашний фокус – заставил себя не думать. Я просто бродил по городу под дождем, натыкаясь на людей и автоматически прячась от оказавших поблизости агентов. Мозг потерял способность анализировать, теперь для всех жителей Мегасити я был кем-то вроде обычного городского сумасшедшего.  
Второй пустой день продолжался. 

Конечно, меня все равно нашли, и ничего удивительного в этом не было: возможности Матрицы позволяют довольно быстро получить информацию о местонахождении любого человека и любой программы. Я достаточно побыл и повстанцем, и агентом, чтобы знать, как работает Система. То, что за тобой никто не приходит, не означает, что тебя не видят. По сути, моя игра в прятки с агентами не имела особого смысла, скорее всего, с самого начала за моей прогулкой наблюдали издалека, но почему-то решили подойти только теперь, спустя какое-то время. Подумав о времени, я понял, что даже не знаю, день еще или уже вечер. Наручные часы я не надел, уличных нигде не было видно, а дождливое небо имеет одинаковый темно-серый цвет и утром, и днем, и ранним вечером.  
Смит и Браун появились из ниоткуда. Секунду назад я видел обычных людей, торопившихся по своим делам, и тут хлоп – и оба агента уже стояли прямо передо мной без единой эмоции на бледных лицах. Прохожие, как всегда, ничего особенного не заметили. Я опять почувствовал себя обыкновенным человеком, у которого нет ни единого шанса избежать тюремного срока за массу компьютерных преступлений.  
Смит не озаботился зонтиком, впрочем, вода и не имела никакой власти над его прической и костюмом. Я позавидовал этому. Моя челка давно прилипла ко лбу, одежда больше походила на мокрые тряпки, облепившие тело по какому-то досадному недоразумению. А вот Браун решил проявить немного человеческой нормальности: изящными длинными пальцами он крепко вцеплялся в загнутую ручку огромного черного зонта.  
\- От нас не скрыться, мистер Андерсон, – негромко сказал Смит. – И я хочу...  
\- Э... я.... я... – нервно пробормотал Браун: видимо, он был не очень уверен в том, что следует прерывать коллегу, – я могу идти? Я ведь больше не нужен? Я обещал забрать Лизу.  
Кто такая Лиза – я не знал, зато знал Смит, и, судя по чрезмерно недовольному выражению его лица, она ему не нравилась.  
\- Конечно, – процедил он, – можешь...  
«...и я тебе это припомню», – наверное, Смит закончил бы фразу именно так, если бы Браун не исчез раньше.  
Я не очень понимал, как вести себя теперь, когда Браун ушел. Все же он слегка разряжал обстановку своим присутствием. К сожалению, неведомая Лиза интересовала его куда сильнее.  
Я посмотрел по сторонам. Дождь, который то останавливался, то снова начинался, теперь стал настоящим ливнем. Только этот дождь и отделял меня от Смита, и вряд ли кто-нибудь из прохожих осмелился бы пересечь небольшое пространство между нами. Зато людей вокруг становилось все больше, они двигались непрерывным потоком уже вплотную друг к другу, при этом осторожно огибая нас двоих и изредка бросая в нашу сторону пустые взгляды. Мы были как большие неодушевленные предметы, неприступные и совершенно не интересные препятствия, которые надо не рассматривать, а просто обходить.  
\- Кто такая Лиза? – спросил я, желая прервать молчание.  
Это было на меня не похоже, но за последние сутки произошло много странных вещей.  
\- Дочь агента Брауна, – произнес Смит, буквально выплевывая слова, – семь лет, живет с матерью.  
Я с трудом скрыл удивление, хотя в очередной раз удивляться следовало лишь собственной глупости.  
\- Да что с вами такое, мистер Андерсон? – Смит сделал два шага вперед. – Я был уверен, вы придете сегодня и продолжите выполнять обязанности, которые Система...  
Он не успел закончить фразу из-за жуткого грохота: на дороге столкнулись несколько машин. И без того сильно затрудненное движение окончательно остановилось. Теперь воздух сотрясали автомобильные гудки и крики людей, кто-то требовал немедленно вызвать скорую помощь.  
Смит схватил меня за руку и потащил через толпу, периодически отталкивая тех, кто не успевал почувствовать на себе влияние программы и отойти в сторону. Мы шли очень быстро, почти бежали, перед глазами мелькали серые уставшие лица, витрины магазинов, островки зелени в скверах. Я не понимал, куда мы направляемся и зачем. Но долго гадать не пришлось. Несколько поворотов – и мы уже стояли в каком-то грязном переулке, напоминавшем о той улице на окраине, где я был позавчера. Я и не представлял, что такое место можно отыскать где-нибудь в центре города.  
Смит затащил меня под козырек одного из обшарпанных подъездов.  
\- Ну хорошо, – он нахмурился, – теперь можно спокойно разговаривать, и никто не помешает. Мистер Андерсон, почему вы опять не вышли на работу? Я думал, мы вчера все уладили.  
Уладили?  
Если бы он полчаса назад сказал такое, я бы подумал о несовершенстве агентов в эмоциональном плане. Я всегда считал, что стандартная программа-агент большей частью именно программа, пусть и способная мыслить. Однако у Брауна есть семилетняя дочь Лиза. И Браун, похоже, свою Лизу любит, раз торопится идти к ней. От меня никогда это не скрывали. Мне всего-то следовало не держаться в стороне и узнавать коллег получше. Я слегка улыбнулся. Значит, агенты способны испытывать нормальные человеческие чувства, просто Смит сам по себе чурбан. Только и умеет, что задавать вопросы и требовать на них ясные однозначные ответы.  
Но действительно, почему я не пошел на работу? Я помнил: утром мне вновь стало невероятно тоскливо, и дело было вовсе не в Морфеусе. Морфеус забылся, я потерял все эмоции, относящиеся к нему и реальному миру сразу после того, как вечером Смит осторожно расстегнул мою рубашку. Конечно, я ожидал, что эмоции вернутся в любую минуту, но пока этого не случилось. Я говорил себе сейчас: «Морфеус» – и ничего не чувствовал. Говорил: «Зион» – и мозг не реагировал. Две абсолютно не интересные детали из прошлой жизни. Вероятно, после ночного потрясения должно пройти немного больше времени.  
Смит кашлянул, желая привлечь внимание к своей персоне. Я посмотрел на него. Как, наверное, жалко я смотрелся в старой мокрой одежде рядом с агентом, который даже после прогулки под ливнем выглядел сурово и устрашающе. Правда, меня Смит никогда не пугал. Перед перезагрузкой Матрицы я его ненавидел. В последние месяцы он меня раздражал. А вчера раздражение исчезло, подобно мыслям о Морфеусе, и теперь вместо него появилась обида. Я ужасно удивился, когда осознал это. Невероятно. Обида. Вот оно. Я просто обиделся, причем обиделся, пожалуй, не на неожиданную ночь, а на несколько крохотных, почти ничего не значащих утренних деталей.  
Если уж обсуждать что-то, то лучше начать с самого начала.  
\- Хорошее слово «уладили», – пробормотал я. – Смит, зачем ты это сделал?  
Мне показалось, Смит, прежде чем ответить, пару секунд о чем-то думал.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, вы продолжаете удивлять меня глупыми вопросами. Как я говорил вчера и не только вчера, вы все еще слишком человек. Я сделал это, потому что вы нуждались в помощи.  
\- Это помощь была такая? – брякнул я.  
\- Я проанализировал ситуацию, – невозмутимо продолжил Смит, – и пришел к выводу, что проблема заключается в сохранившихся в вас человеческих эмоциях. Поскольку в течение долгого времени я изучал вид, к которому вы раньше принадлежали, довольно быстро я осознал, что решать проблему надо исключительно человеческими способами. Конкретно этот способ показался мне наиболее действенным. Не помню, думал ли я когда-либо о том, чтобы им воспользоваться, человеческое несколько... Мистер Андерсон, да что с вами опять?  
Я стоял опустив голову. Дождь слегка утих, может быть, он скоро совсем прекратится. У любой кошмарной погоды есть конец, а у моего кошмарного состояния, наверное, нет.  
Я не помнил толком, какие фантазии у меня были ночью насчет Смита – они растаяли с рассветом, однако я точно не хотел слышать, что мне просто оказали помощь довольно необычным способом. От этого стало только грустнее. Впрочем, тогда и не надо было задавать никаких вопросов. Не хочешь чего-то знать – не спрашивай. И кроме того, я до сих пор оставался в Мегасити и воспринимал все происходящее без истерик. Не стоило ли согласиться в кои-то веки со Смитом и признать: его весьма необычная помощь была вполне действенной.  
Поэтому я только и смог из себя выдавить:  
\- Обычно я... по девушкам...  
\- Неужели? Я читал ваше досье, мистер Андерсон, еще тогда, восемь лет назад, и я прекрасно его помню.  
Я закусил губу. Обсуждать свою университетскую жизнь со Смитом не хотелось. Вряд ли я вообще когда-нибудь смогу поговорить с кем-то о Томасе Андерсоне.  
\- Мистер Андерсон, у вас еще есть какие-нибудь вопросы, которые вы хотите задать сейчас? – спросил Смит. – Надо уходить, вы промокли насквозь, и ваш несовершенный человеческий мозг наверняка решит, что вы должны заболеть... Мы можем продолжить детальный разбор вчерашней ситуации в более подходящем месте.  
Едва Смит это произнес, я почувствовал першение в горле. Пора домой. Однако у меня оставалось два вопроса, и я непременно хотел задать их сейчас. Правда, на один вопрос я ответ уже знал, или, по крайней мере, догадывался, каким он будет.  
\- Почему ты ушел, Смит? Ты мог подождать, пока я проснусь... – да, именно это и испортило мне настроение с утра.  
\- А зачем? Работа сделана – можно уходить, или вам не кажется разумным такое поведение? Хотя, если говорить о разумности... Люди называют себя разумными и совершают поступки, не соответствующие определению слова «разумный», поэтому я не удивлен тому, что вы меня пока не понимаете.  
Чего-то такого я и ждал. Смит предсказуем... в какой-то степени.  
\- А тебе было приятно? Что ты чувствовал? То же, что и тогда, когда впихивал руки во всех подряд?  
Сначала Смит молчал. Потом, через несколько минут – вопрос оказался настолько сложным! – он снял очки, потер переносицу и устало посмотрел на меня:  
\- Знаете, мистер Андерсон, я не могу дать однозначный ответ на ваш вопрос. Странно. Для меня самого странно. Нет, это было не так, как тогда. Иначе, совсем иначе. Довольно необычные ощущения, – он вернул очки на нос. – Нам пора ехать. Машина припаркована недалеко отсюда. Вы дрожите. Надо было забрать у агента Брауна зонт. 

Уходя из квартиры утром, я закрыл дверь на ключ. Я всегда так делал, хотя и знал, что мое жилище уже не часть обыкновенного дома и войти в него, кроме хозяина, может только программа-изгнанник, которая очень хочет до этого хозяина добраться. Или же программа, действующая по распоряжению Главного Архитектора. Обычный замок их бы не остановил, здесь работала очень хорошая защита на кодовом уровне. Зато запертая дверь остановила меня. Ключ пропал. Мне казалось, я положил его в один из карманов пальто, но сейчас, кроме огромной дыры, там ничего не было. Другие карманы тоже пустовали. Тогда я принялся ощупывать низ пальто, надеясь, что ключ завалился под подкладку. Пока я рылся в мокрой насквозь одежде, Смит недовольно сопел над ухом. Он спокойно мог обойтись без ключа, как сделал это вчера вечером, да и я сам мог легко открыть эту дверь, ведь я и был хозяином квартиры, но мне хотелось немного нормальности, привычных человеческих действий.  
В конце концов ключ нашелся в кармане джинсов.  
В квартире было тепло и сухо. Гудел холодильник, шуршали компьютеры. Я застыл около входа, мое внимание почему-то привлек один из мониторов. Я смотрел на него так, словно видел провода и заднюю крышку в первый раз в жизни. Похоже, я иногда подвисал не хуже обыкновенной программы.  
Выйти из этого состояния мне помог Смит. Он щелкнул замком двери и легонько толкнул меня, пробурчав:  
\- Мистер Андерсон, идите в душ.  
Я принялся снимать мокрое пальто, одновременно размышляя над тем, куда бы его повесить. Напольную вешалку я так и не купил, а единственный свободный гвоздик на стене занимал форменный костюм.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, – Смит схватил пальто за плечики и чуть ли не вытряхнул меня из него, – вы, мистер Андерсон, хуже маленького ребенка. Вы умудряетесь стать источником примитивнейших проблем. Ну что вы стоите и смотрите на меня? Ждете, что я опять буду вас раздевать до конца? Сомневаюсь...  
Я вовсе этого не ждал. И я вовсе не хотел повторения предыдущей ночи, особенно после нашего разговора в подворотне.  
Кроссовки я скинул около двери. Носки можно было выжимать, как, собственно, и остальную одежду. Я медленно побрел в сторону душа, оставляя за собой на полу мокрые следы.  
Уже открыв тонкую дверь ванной, которая едва держалась на петлях, я обернулся. Смит продолжал стоять около входа, с неодобрением рассматривая мое старое пальто:  
\- Это не одежда. Это мусор, – он огляделся. – У вас в квартире полно мусора. Почему вы не выбросите его?  
Я пожал плечами:  
\- Кому это нужно? Ко мне приходит только соседка, но она не особо рассматривает мою квартиру, а зовет к себе... Ну и ты... тоже приходишь... теперь.  
\- Не могу сказать, что мне приятно находиться посреди типичного человеческого беспорядка, – нахмурился Смит.  
\- Неприятно – и не находись, – рассердился я. – Тебя сюда и не звали. И я не просил за мной приезжать. И уж тем более не просил со мной спать!  
Я бы хлопнул дверью ванной, но это был бы, скорее, жест взбешенной подружки, кроме того, я боялся, что дверь отвалится. 

По-настоящему я замерз, когда стащил с себя мокрую одежду. Мне было до того холодно, что зубы отбивали бешеный ритм. Поэтому, бросив джинсы и футболку валяться на полу бесформенной кучей, я молниеносно забрался в старую пожелтевшую ванну и принялся вертеть ручки кранов.  
Спустя пару секунд я стоял под тугими струями душа. Согреться не удавалось, и я делал напор горячей воды все сильнее и сильнее. В конце концов она стала такой горячей, что обычный человек, наверное, сварился бы. Именно в этот момент мозг поверил в тепло, и нарисованное тело перестало дрожать. Постояв под почти обжигающим душем еще немного, я потянулся за шампунем. Жидкости во флаконе оставалось на донышке: пусть волосы и не пачкались, я все равно мыл голову каждый день, как и прежде, и не видел причин менять привычки. Кроме того, пока я находился в ванной, у меня была возможность спокойно подумать о своем настоящем и своем будущем. На этот раз действительно подумать. Прятаться от мыслей я больше не хотел.  
Итак, завтра придется идти на работу. Что произошло в городе за два дня, я не знал, Смит не сказал об этом ни слова. И не только об этом – он молчал, пока мы ехали в машине, молчал, пока мы поднимались по лестнице.  
Появлялся ли Морфеус в Матрице или из-за смерти своего напарника решил вернуться в Зион? Я не представлял. Морфеус, которого Нео считал другом, остался бы, однако Морфеус, с которым агент Андерсон встретился совсем недавно, мог повести себя как угодно.  
Странно, но мысли о Морфеусе по-прежнему не вызывали во мне глубоких переживаний. Нынешний интерес к нему был чем-то вроде привычки, такой же, как привычка мыться или привычка пить кофе. Это ужасно удивляло. До сих пор не верилось, что меня спас Смит. Не верилось! Скорее, я просто сильно устал от переживаний и теперь практически на все происходящее реагировал так, будто был сторонним наблюдателем. Эмоции притупились, и случилось это именно той ночью именно в тот момент. Случайное совпадение, не более. Я бы и сам выбрался из изнанки Матрицы, стоило лишь чуть подождать и собраться с силами.  
Внезапно мои щеки покраснели, и совсем не от горячей воды. Может, в чем-то я и прав, но только в чем-то. Не надо обманываться. Сам бы я не выбрался. Смит помог мне пройти через это, он вытащил меня и не дал упасть обратно. Кто знает, где я оказался бы сейчас, если бы не он.  
Только если бы не он, где бы я оказался восемь с половиной лет назад? Я грустно рассмеялся. О чем я вообще думаю? Обвинять Смита в истории с Избранным бессмысленно. Если бы Смита не было, за Томасом Андерсоном пришел бы другой агент Матрицы.  
Ни к чему вспоминать прошлое. Матрица может смоделировать людям вчерашний день, но не может вернуть его. И я не могу снова стать человеком – надо повторять себе это чаще. Я чихнул. Смит вновь не ошибся: я умудрился заболеть после прогулки под нарисованным дождем, несмотря на то, что мое тело было такое же нарисованное. Удивительно. А с другой стороны, Морфеус потратил достаточно много времени, чтобы научить меня не верить в реальность Матрицы. Похоже, чему-то пора учиться заново, раз у меня нет трудностей с боевыми способностями агента, зато есть проблемы с обыкновенным насморком.  
Я снова чихнул.  
Жалобно скрипнула дверь. Я выглянул из-за шторки: в ванной появился Смит с огромным белым полотенцем в руках. Пока я был тут, он копался в моем шкафу – обычная агентская наглость. Но я отметил это мимоходом, кое-что задело мое внимание куда сильнее, я даже не удержался и хихикнул. Агент Матрицы, стоящий в форменной одежде на фоне горки мокрых вещей, древнего кафеля и унитаза, выглядит поистине забавно. К счастью, Смит оставил пиджак и очки где-то в комнате.  
Мы переглянулись.  
\- Думаю, мне пора уезжать, – сказал он, повесив полотенце на свободный пластмассовый крючок. – Вы находитесь в сознании, больше не собираетесь прощаться с рассудком, радуетесь чему-то, значит, моя работа закончена. Жду вас завтра в девять утра, – он наконец выдал некое подобие улыбки и повернулся к двери, намереваясь уйти.  
И тут внезапно меня охватила паника. Я представил, что снова останусь один, что снова буду лежать на кровати, слушать жужжание компьютера и шум дождя за окном...  
\- Нет. Подожди!  
\- Мистер Андерсон, у вас есть какие-то вопросы? – удивился Смит. – Уверяю вас: я практически идеально просчитываю ситуации. Процент ошибок очень низок. Я понимаю, прошлая ночь и последующий за ней день могли не убедить вас в этом, но сейчас я нисколько не сомневаюсь в своих действиях. Мне пора уходить. К тому же, десять минут назад вы сами заметили, что я могу уйти, если мне не нравится находиться в вашей квартире. Так вот, сообщаю вам еще раз: мне не нравится ваш человеческий беспорядок... – тут он нахмурился. – Погодите-ка, кажется, вы все же успели простудиться, у вас жар, – он подошел почти вплотную к ванне, не спуская глаз с моего лица.  
\- Нет у меня жара, – пробормотал я, возражая скорее потому, что привык не соглашаться со Смитом: чувствовал я себя и в самом деле неважно. Да, я уже очень давно стоял под душем, слабость могла появиться от горячей воды, однако где-то в глубине моей электронно-человеческой души сидело знание о надвигающейся простуде.  
\- Почему с вами такие сложности? Если бы я не видел сейчас вас, я бы не поверил в то, что агент Матрицы может простудиться. Это ужасное отвратительное человеческое состояние, не менее отвратительное, чем...  
\- Смит, я очень устал. Очень устал от всего происходящего вокруг. И мне так надоело быть одному. Останься, пожалуйста, – продолжал бормотать я. Язык вдруг отказался мне подчиняться и выдавал очень странные слова. Совсем как вчера.  
\- С простудой, мистер Андерсон, вы вполне можете справиться сами. Вы это умеете, – сказал Смит. – А лучше постарайтесь о ней забыть. Это причуды вашего разума, все пройдет, стоит вам наконец-то почувствовать себя настоящей программой. Забудьте о том, чтобы запирать квартиру на ключ и чтобы спать. Мистер Андерсон, я...  
Он продолжал говорить, и говорить, и говорить, но я уже не слушал. Всего несколько минут назад я решил, что действительно пора бы думать о себе как о программе. Если бы не мои эмоции, я бы вчера пропал. Если бы не мои эмоции, я не бродил бы сегодня весь день под дождем. Я бы не простудился. Я бы, я бы... И я бы не знал, как приятно чувствовать вкус правильно приготовленного кофе, стоять под теплым душем, рассматривать проходящих мимо девушек... Смит не знает. И потому не вполне понимает, что сделал вчера. И не понимает, почему я не хочу оставаться один.  
Я опять вспомнил о дочке Брауна. Агент способен поддаться эмоциям. И Смит, наверное, не так безнадежен.  
Все же я был сильно притормаживающей программой, ведь на вчерашний, самый первый поцелуй я ответил только сейчас. Не знаю, кто дальше контролировал действия Смита – многочисленные знания, которые он собирал в течение долгих лет, или интуиция...  
\- Мистер Андерсон, у меня рубашка намокла. Вы бы меня еще в ванну затащили, – произнес Смит, медленно отстраняясь. – Чего вы добиваетесь своими поцелуями?  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты остался, – в который раз повторил я. – Просто остался. Не потому, что это нужно Системе. Неужели тебе так сложно? Куда ты уходишь после того, как заканчивается твоя работа?  
Смит пожал плечами:  
\- Не имеет значения.  
\- А что ты сейчас почувствовал? Ты ведь всегда знаешь, что тебе не нравится, ты часто об этом говоришь, – Смит угрюмо смотрел на меня. – Но раз ты знаешь, что тебе не нравится, тогда ты знаешь и обратное. Если бы я был настолько тебе противен, ты бы не стал сейчас отвечать на поцелуй, ведь со мной все в порядке по твоим собственным расчетам. Смит, скажи наконец, тебе понравилось?  
\- Я уже сказал вам, мистер Андерсон, мне не знакомо это чувство.  
Программа не может лгать. Программа может отвечать уклончиво, но не может лгать. И неожиданно я понял, почему Смит до сих пор так и не ответил прямо на мой вопрос: он боялся. Боялся потерять лицо. Боялся того, что случилось вчера, боялся того, что произошло сейчас. Ему не хотелось признавать это, хотелось ничего не чувствовать, однако какая-то часть его кода протестовала, посылая ему вполне определенные сигналы.  
\- Останься, пожалуйста, – вновь сказал я. – Сам же говорил, я на особом счету у Системы. И у меня простуда. Никто не знает, как программа-агент отреагирует на человеческую простуду, вдруг понадобится помощь.  
Я очень глупо выглядел, стоя без одежды в ванне с открытой шторкой и придумывая какие-то идиотские причины, чтобы мой главный противник не уходил. Когда-то давным-давно... О господи, да какая разница, это было давно. Этого больше нет. Зиона для меня больше нет. Мы не собираемся уничтожать друг друга. Главное, что происходит здесь и сейчас.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Андерсон, раз вы так настаиваете, я останусь, – устало вздохнул Смит. – Чего вы еще хотите?  
\- Э-э, – я был несколько сбит с толку резкой сменой темы, – принеси мне какие-нибудь джинсы. 

Дождь на улице так и не прекратился, а мои компьютеры так и жужжали под столом. Я не уделил им ни секунды внимания. Я вообще больше не стал ничего делать, просто улегся на кровать. Подушка приятно холодила щеку. Тут я заметил, что в комнате присутствует еще один источник шума: Смит зачем-то включил старый радиоприемник. Диктор говорил о крупной аварии в центре города, как раз той самой, свидетелями которой мы были.  
\- Ложитесь спать, мистер Андерсон? – Смит встал около кровати. – Может, чаю? – он усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, – сонно пробормотал я. Навалилась жуткая усталость. Меня знобило, голова побаливала. – Почему радио работает?  
\- Может быть, оно немного успокоит ваши нервы. Впрочем, вы, кажется, уже собираетесь отключиться. У вас не обновление случайно?  
\- Обновление? Что это?  
\- Агенты обычно спят только тогда, когда Система меняет им код... Вы не знали?  
\- Думаю, у меня обыкновенная простуда.  
\- Можете думать, как вам угодно. Но что мне делать, если вы сейчас уснете?  
\- Эм... просто посиди рядом, – и это были последние слова, которые я произнес тем вечером.  
Посреди ночи я проснулся в мягком полумраке. Радио продолжало работать, только звук был приглушен. Я почувствовал, что меня обхватила чья-то рука. Повернув голову, я увидел лежавшего рядом Смита, переодевшегося в мои вещи. Кажется, он тоже спал, или, по крайней мере, хорошо притворялся. Все вопросы можно было отложить до завтра, поэтому я устроился поудобнее и тут же опять заснул. 

**IV**  
Черноту разорвал звон будильника. Я открыл глаза и сощурился от ярких солнечных лучей.  
Ночь пролетела незаметно, ни один сон меня не потревожил. И моя память никуда не исчезла: я отлично помнил, почему спал в одежде, помнил, почему кровать была не разобрана. Помнил, что рядом со мной спал кое-кто еще. Только, к сожалению, этот кое-кто вновь пропал с наступлением утра.  
Насморка, ломоты в костях, температуры и других признаков простуды я не ощущал. Напротив, я чувствовал себя хорошо, мозг работал необычайно ясно, будто и не было этих двух кошмарных дней. Морфеус стал таким же далеким, как детские воспоминания. Но я не хотел больше раздумывать над тем, почему это случилось. С легкостью я встал с кровати, выключил будильник и кинул взгляд в сторону кухни. На выключенной плите стояла старая турка, из нее шел почти незаметный пар. В воздухе витал самый приятный аромат на свете. О чудо, Смит, перед тем как исчезнуть, сварил кофе. Я надеялся, он знал, что делал, и не приготовил случайно какую-нибудь отраву.  
Я уже налил себе чашку и собирался сделать глоток, когда открылась дверь ванной. Напрасно я решил, что опять остался в одиночестве. Смит вошел в комнату и первым делом спросил:  
\- Мистер Андерсон, теперь-то все в порядке? Потому что из-за ваших проблем проблемы появляются у меня.  
Я пожал плечами и наконец-то отпил из чашки. Кофе оказался вполне сносным – видимо, Смит изучал не только человеческую психологию.  
\- Переодевайтесь, – говорил он тем временем, осторожно прикрывая многострадальную дверь, – у нас много работы. Стоило двумя людям из внешнего мира пробраться сюда, остальные сразу же последовали за ними. И что они только ищут в Матрице!  
Мне тоже хотелось знать, что можно искать здесь теперь. Однако озвучить свои мысли я не решился – получилось бы, будто я соглашаюсь со Смитом. Вместо этого я поставил чашку в раковину к остальной грязной посуде и слегка улыбнулся:  
\- Неплохой кофе.  
\- Ситуация, как видите, непростая. А мы с вами сейчас попусту теряем время, – Смит проигнорировал комплимент. – В дальнейшем вам следует быть осмотрительнее, помните: от ваших действий сильно зависят агенты вашей тройки, а порой и вся Система.  
Смит вновь становился собой. Еще бы, максимум через час мы окажемся в привычных для него условиях, где не надо будет успокаивать агента Андерсона, запутавшегося в Матрице. И тут я осознал, что уже скучаю по растерянной программе, которая не желает внятно ответить на простейший человеческий вопрос о поцелуях. Такое поведение Смита настораживало и удивляло, но при этом делало его куда более симпатичным. Я помотал головой, желая больше никогда не употреблять слова «симпатичный» и «Смит» в одном предложении. Я тоже становился собой – зависшим среди программ и людей существом, которому давным-давно следовало исчезнуть. К счастью, эта мысль больше совсем не огорчала, да и времени огорчаться уже не оставалось: надо было собираться на службу.  
Смиту, конечно, не понравилось мое желание умыться (бесполезное занятие!), не понравилось ему и то, что я долго снимал костюм с вешалки (чересчур медленные движения для программы такого класса!). Я не знал, какая здесь нужна скорость и нужна ли она вообще. Пользоваться в бытовых делах агентскими способностями не хотелось, поэтому вскоре я решил, как обычно, не обращать внимания на Смита, о чем и сообщил ему с большим удовольствием. Он попытался возразить, но, увидев, что я действительно его не слушаю, прислонился к одному из кухонных столов и застыл, скрестив руки на груди.  
Наконец все пуговицы на рубашке были застегнуты, галстук завязан, волосы кое-как приведены в порядок. Я уже собирался идти к двери, когда Смит поймал меня за запястье и указал на свое ухо. Ах да, рация. И наушник.  
\- Я хотел вам сказать, – заметил Смит. – Вы опять не пожелали меня слушать. – По его лицу промелькнула улыбка.  
Рация и гарнитура к ней лежали около монитора. Я не смог скрыть досады. Но я расстроился вовсе не потому, что опять приходилось возиться с рубашкой, галстуком и кобурой. Намного сильнее меня волновали ожидаемое жужжание и последующая за ним головная боль.  
\- Что с вами, мистер Андерсон? – спросил Смит. – Не хотите переодеваться или боитесь перегрузить мозг полезной информацией? Ваша память, конечно...  
\- Нет. Я слышу ужасные помехи, когда запихиваю в ухо эту штуку!  
\- Помехи? – Смит сильно удивился. – Что за глупости.  
Он подошел к столу, взял мою рацию, повертел ее в руках, потом взял гарнитуру, осмотрел провода и наушник с микрофоном. Потом нажал кнопку включения, вытащил из уха свой наушник, надел мой и начал вслушиваться. Прошла минута, две, три... Ничего не происходило. Смит так и стоял неподвижно около стола с включенной рацией в руке.  
\- Вы не правы, мистер Андерсон, – сказал он. – Я слышу все так же, как слышу обычно.  
Я с недоверием взял у него рацию... Вставил наушник... Звук, который был куда ужаснее звонка будильника, ворвался в мою голову. Мозг сжали тысячи цепких когтистых лапок. Такого я еще никогда не испытывал. Я не выдержал и рухнул на колени.  
\- Да что с вами опять?! – воскликнул Смит.  
\- Говори что угодно, я с этим ходить не согласен! – громко сказал я, швырнув злосчастную коробочку с проводами на кровать. – Не то что невозможно работать, я теперь наушник даже просто надеть не могу!  
\- Значит, вы слышите помехи, а у меня все в порядке. Если ваш наушник так на вас реагирует, дело не во мне... а в вас.  
\- Спасибо за блестящие выводы, – буркнул я. – И что делать?  
\- Работать без связи точно нельзя, – отрезал Смит. – Мне очень не хочется это признавать, но боюсь, мистер Андерсон, нам сегодня снова придется обойтись без вас. И почему вы не сказали о вашей проблеме раньше? Впрочем, неважно. Ждите меня тут и никуда не исчезайте.  
И он вышел из квартиры, прихватив мою рацию.

«Не разумнее ли было взять меня с собой, раз проблема заключается именно во мне? Все лучше, чем сидеть здесь и ждать чего-то», – думал я, рассматривая болтающийся в замочной скважине ключ.  
Предложить такое Смиту уже не представлялось возможным, и я решил заняться недавно купленными компьютерными журналами, которые в изобилии валялись около кровати.  
Увы, никакой по-настоящему новой информации в них не нашлось, хуже того, мне показалось, что многие статьи я читал когда-то давным-давно. Взяв в руки очередной номер, я на мгновение застыл. Дата на обложке гласила, что он вышел пару недель назад, но на самом деле это было не так. Страницы слегка пожелтели. Должно быть, он упал с прикроватной тумбочки и случайно оказался в общей куче. Я рассердился, пролистал журнал, не вчитываясь в содержимое, и зачем-то сунул его в щель между кроватью и стеной. Только услышав, как он ударился об пол, я немного успокоился. Глупый жест, когда-нибудь я его все равно найду, если буду делать уборку или переезжать.  
Тут я усмехнулся. Уборка? Переезд? В моем случае невозможно ни то, ни другое. Я окинул взглядом остальные журналы, теперь разбросанные по кровати. Почему-то резко захотелось избавиться от бесполезной макулатуры. Человечество, похоже, так и будет по несколько раз изобретать одно и то же.  
Часы показывали восемь. Смит ушел совсем недавно.  
Я снял пиджак, ослабил узел галстука и перебрался в компьютерное кресло. Скомканный пиджак остался сиротливо валяться на кровати, мне и в голову не пришло повесить его обратно на вешалку. Смиту такое не понравилось бы, но какая разница. Все равно форму гладить не нужно – она не мнется, что бы с ней ни делали. Чистый агентский код, иначе эту мечту любой порядочной супруги и не назовешь.  
Как я и ожидал, новости о возвращении Морфеуса уже просочились в Интернет и за два дня успели обрасти удивительнейшими слухами. Желтые издания не скупились на эпитеты, рассказывая «чистую правду» о том, что Морфеус обладает экстраординарными способностями и, возможно, даже не является человеком. К одной из статей прилагалась фотография, на которой Морфеус зависал в воздухе. Сначала я решил, будто они действительно умудрились заснять моего старого друга во время какой-то драки, но, приглядевшись, понял: всего лишь фотомонтаж. Забавно. Горе-журналисты и не представляли, насколько они недалеки от истины.  
Другие новости навевали тоску.  
Я закрыл окно браузера и занялся одним из своих проектов. Оставалось еще несколько клиентов, с которыми я не торопился разрывать отношения. Деньги меня не интересовали, в отличие от самих заказов – порой они были настолько любопытными и нереальными, что я тут же соглашался за них взяться. К счастью, криминальные дорожки моих заказчиков практически не пересекались с путями агентов. Я и представить себе не мог, как бы арестовывал за преступления, совершенные с помощью моей программы.  
Так незаметно пролетел весь день. Я очнулся только тогда, когда в комнате начало темнеть. Бросив взгляд на часы, я подумал, что стоит наконец-то сходить в ванную и смыть с волос гель, но в это время входная дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился Смит. Конечно же, он опять не подумал ни звонить, ни стучаться.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Андерсон, – Смит прошел в квартиру, встал рядом с моим креслом, положил мою рацию и микрофон с наушником рядом с клавиатурой. Потом он сунул руку в карман пиджака и протянул мне маленький прозрачный пакетик. – В очередной раз сообщаю вам, что вы выглядите не так, как полагается выглядеть агенту Матрицы.  
\- Что это? – с подозрением спросил я.  
В пакетике лежала белая таблетка, сильно смахивающая на обычную таблетку анальгина.  
\- Это позволит вам слышать своих коллег на расстоянии, – Смит вложил пакетик мне в руку и бросил взгляд на монитор. – Чем вы тут занимались?  
\- То есть?  
\- Я спрашиваю, чем вы тут занимались, – Смит снял очки, прищурился. – Похоже на код примитивной вирусной программы. Мистер Андерсон, вы опять взялись за старое? Вам не хватает денег на существование?..  
\- Что это за таблетка? Что она делает?  
\- Я же сказал, таблетка должна вам помочь, – кажется, терпение Смита было на исходе. – Вы должны только ее выпить. Не очень сложное действие, согласитесь.  
\- И как она работает?  
Смит пожал плечами:  
\- С подробностями меня не ознакомили. Я был уведомлен лишь о том, что она должна несколько изменить вашу программу. Мистер Андерсон, делайте, как вам говорят, и закончим на этом.  
\- Н-нет, – я посмотрел на код таблетки, однако не увидел в нем ничего особенного, – мои эксперименты с подобными вещами очень плохо заканчивались. Смит, ты ведь знаешь больше, чем говоришь, – я сжал пакетик в руке.  
\- Думайте, как хотите, мистер Андерсон. Могу вам только сказать, что я полдня пытался ее получить. Имейте уважение хотя бы к моему времени.  
\- А где ты был остальные полдня? – заинтересовался я.  
Губы Смита расплылись в довольной улыбке:  
\- Работал. Вернулось старое доброе время, мистер Андерсон. И Системе необходим каждый ее винтик, в том числе и вы.  
\- Мне нужно участвовать в драках с жителями Зиона? – убитым голосом спросил я.  
\- Жаждете с ними встретиться? – Смит рассмеялся, и я вздрогнул: этот смех не предвещал ничего хорошего. – Не забудьте снова, на чьей вы стороне. Послушайте, – смех резко прекратился, – мистер Андерсон, я не хочу, чтобы все началось сначала. Не люблю делать одну и ту же работу дважды... Или трижды? Если я скажу, что таблетку мне дала Пифия, вас это успокоит?  
\- Пифия?  
\- Да. И вот еще что. У вас нет обратного пути. Вы не можете снова встать под знамена Морфеуса и поддерживать его идеи. Хотел бы я знать, как они звучат теперь, надеюсь, – Смит ухмыльнулся, – мы скоро это выясним. Включите, наконец, ваш человеческий мозг и поверьте: от лекарства вам будет куда лучше, – он снова бросил взгляд на экран монитора. – Вдруг вы наконец-то прекратите заниматься ерундой.  
Видимо, программа «Агент Андерсон» содержала массу ошибок – этот факт нисколько не удивлял – и таблетка исправляла ту их часть, которая давала помехи на наушник. Но как именно она действовала и что еще делала, оставалось только догадываться.  
Я вспомнил свою первую встречу с Морфеусом. Тогда, после весьма странного разговора, он протянул мне две таблетки на выбор. Одна стирала память и возвращала меня к прежней жизни офисного сотрудника, другая, по его словам, помогала узнать о Матрице. Я не понимал, насколько сильно вещи могут отличаться от того, чем кажутся на первый взгляд, и без сомнений взял таблетку, которая должна была ответить на все мои вопросы. О чем я думал? Наверное, о том, что отправлюсь в волшебную страну, а потом весь день промучаюсь после дивного путешествия. Волшебная страна и мучения были... Но я задержался в той стране надолго, и мучения длились не один день и не одну ночь.  
И вот я опять должен выпить таблетку. Сейчас она одна, никакого выбора нет, разве что можно вообще не открывать пакетик и смириться с головной болью. Я думал о принципе действия таблетки, о побочных эффектах – в голове проносились самые разные варианты.  
Почувствую ли я себя лучше после нее? Сам я считал, что лучше, по-настоящему лучше, мне станет только в одном случае: если мою память сотрут. Я посмотрел на пакетик. А вдруг именно так и будет? Вдруг Пифия и Архитектор услышали мои просьбы, вдруг случившееся за последние два дня заставило их опомниться, и таблетка не только решит проблему с наушником, но и уничтожит память.  
Очнувшись от мыслей, я заметил, что Смит неподвижно сидит на кровати. Его глаза вновь скрывались за темными очками, но я знал: он внимательно смотрит на меня и ждет, когда я сделаю хоть что-то.  
Ну ладно. Я поднялся с кресла и пошел в ванную, чувствуя нервирующий взгляд любопытной программы. Дверь за собой я закрыл с облегчением. Надо чуть-чуть успокоиться, побыть одному. Хотя бы формально одному – Смит вполне мог наблюдать за мной сквозь фанеру.  
Я встал перед раковиной, сунул руки под холодную воду, поднял голову и увидел Томаса Андерсона. Он смотрел на меня из зазеркального мира внимательно и настороженно. У него была причина так выглядеть: возможно, он доживает последние минуты.  
\- У вас все в порядке? – послышалось из-за двери.  
Я умылся. В последний раз взглянул на свое отражение. Вернулся в комнату.  
\- Давайте покончим с этим прямо сейчас, – сказал Смит и протянул мне стакан, почти до краев наполненный водой.  
\- Что ж... покончим.  
От таблетки во рту появился горьковатый привкус. Я поставил пустой стакан на кухонный стол, прозрачный пакетик выкинул в мусорное ведро. Больше делать было нечего, оставалось только ждать. Когда это таинственное лекарство начнет действовать, я не знал, но мой опыт говорил о том, что ожидание будет не очень долгим. На всякий случай я приготовился и к головной боли, и к тошноте, и к ознобу. Я приготовился к потере сознания и очередному пробуждению в непонятном месте. Но время шло, а в моем состоянии ничего не менялось. Я так же ясно видел Смита, прислонившегося к стене, мониторы, кровать, журналы.  
Наверное, удивление отразилось на моем лице, потому что Смит спросил:  
\- В чем дело, мистер Андерсон? Вам плохо?  
\- Нет, все нормально. Просто... просто ничего не происходит.  
Он снисходительно улыбнулся:  
\- Не переживайте, таблетка действует. Я вижу, как меняется ваш код.  
Я только хмыкнул. Увидеть собственный код было невозможно, поэтому пришлось поверить Смиту на слово. Вновь томительно потянулось время. Я бродил по квартире туда-сюда, периодически натыкаясь на мебель, и потихоньку начинал чувствовать себя дураком. Может, Пифия и Архитектор просто решили надо мной подшутить? Если так пойдет дальше, мне останется только пожелать Смиту спокойной ночи и вернуться к своей недописанной программе.  
Тут Смит посмотрел на наручные часы и сказал:  
\- Попробуйте подключиться к Системе.  
\- И что будет? – неуверенно спросил я.  
\- Как вы думаете? Очевидно, то, чего мы добивались.  
Я осторожно вставил наушник в ухо, и, приготовившись к шуму, визгу и треску, включил рацию...  
Ничего. Тишина. Пустота. Не было ни помех, ни голосов других агентов. Какой странный сегодня вечер. Сначала таблетка, которая меняет код без физических последствий, теперь наушник, решивший замолчать окончательно.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Андерсон?  
\- Никак, – пожал плечами я, – я ничего в нем не слышу. Вообще ничего. Или рация сломалась, или таблетка сработала только наполовину, или…  
Я резко замолчал, внезапно осознав, что позабыл все слова на свете. Дыхание перехватило, голова закружилась – началось то, чего мы так долго ждали. Я вцепился в руку Смита, чтобы не упасть. Но мне не было плохо, совсем нет. Откуда-то появилась небывалая эйфория. Я вновь потерял контроль над зрением, вновь видел то Смита и комнату, то составляющие их символы, а потом и вовсе только символы, однако я совсем не боялся происходящего, напротив, мне было любопытно, что же случится дальше.  
Не испугался я и когда комната окончательно исчезла. Я перестал чувствовать ладонь Смита в своей руке. Я больше ничего не ощущал и ничего, кроме самого себя, не видел. Подо мной не было пола или хотя бы чего-то похожего на него, я находился среди полнейшей черноты. Хотелось потереть глаза, но рука почему-то стала ужасно тяжелой, я напрягал все силы и не мог поднять ее. Сделать шаг у меня тоже не вышло – ноги намертво приклеились к невидимой поверхности. Какое двойственное состояние: ведь если я не пытался шевелиться, тело казалось легким, как перышко.  
К счастью, долго это не продлилось. Хлоп – и я почувствовал, что стремительно падаю вниз, в таинственное никуда.  
Символы вернулись, они замерцали среди мрака зелеными огоньками. Их становилось больше и больше, они опять сливались друг с другом, образовывая тонкие яркие ленты.  
Я зажмурился.  
Наконец падение прекратилось, но я не ощутил твердой земли под ногами. Зато почувствовал прохладный ветерок, который шевелил волосы и слегка покалывал кожу. Не без опаски я открыл глаза и захлебнулся в новом приливе эйфории. Я уже видел это. Я уже смотрел на мерцающие огни нашего города, на его огромные здания, казавшиеся с такой высоты крошечными моделями самих себя. Я чуть не расплакался, настолько великолепно, прекрасно, чудесно это было. Но, кажется, плакать было нечем: я никак не мог разглядеть руки где-то внизу. Видимо, мое тело исчезло, оставив сознание, наиболее реальную часть меня, путешествовать над Мегасити под воздействием неизвестного электронного наркотика.  
Неожиданно я услышал голос, очень тихий голос, со слегка неестественными интонациями. Я понятия не имел, кому он принадлежит. С каждой секундой голос звучал все громче, вскоре я смог различать отдельные слова. Так я узнал о входе в Матрицу, который открыли с корабля, стоявшего в одном из туннелей реального мира. Потом появился другой голос, такой же тихий вначале и постепенно набравший силу. Он сообщил о втором нелегальном подключении. К этим голосам добавился еще один. И еще один. И еще, и еще, и еще. Да сколько их всего? Они уже должны были превратиться в назойливый шум. Тем не менее, я четко различал каждое произнесенное ими слово, и каждая фраза ласкала мой слух, касалась моей кожи, гладила меня. Я чувствовал себя очень счастливым и знал, что буду дважды, трижды, четырежды счастливее, если услышу больше голосов. Наверное, все может закончиться смертью моего мозга, переполненного информацией, но, пожалуй, я готов на такую сладкую смерть.  
Панорама города исчезла. Вместо нее перед глазами замелькали улицы, площади, переулки. Я видел обыкновенных людей, повстанцев, программы... Стоило пожелать – и мне показали бы любое место, рядом с которым находится агент Матрицы.  
Постепенно голоса стихли, образы растаяли. Меня снова окружила чернота. И вместе с ней пришло ошеломляющее знание. Я знал обо всех открытых и закрытых ходах в Систему, знал ничего не говорившие мне имена подключенных к сети повстанцев, знал количество машин-охотников, находящихся в туннелях... Я знал, что Морфеус снова появился в Матрице и что часть агентов была брошена на его задержание.  
Мне нравилось знать такие вещи.  
До моих губ кто-то легко дотронулся. Зрение вернулось, волшебный сон разрушился от этого странного прикосновения. Я сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к двери ванной. Рядом стоял Смит. Наушник все еще находился в моем ухе, рация была аккуратно зацеплена за ремень.  
\- Добро пожаловать, агент Андерсон, – произнес Смит, и на этот раз в его голосе не слышалось ни ехидства, ни насмешки. Он протянул руку и помог мне подняться.  
Меня шатало. По всему телу разлилась приятная слабость.  
\- Так как вы себя чувствуете теперь?  
\- Хм… – с удивлением я понял, что помню, как разговаривать. – Хорошо. Здорово. Замечательно.  
В наушнике что-то щелкнуло, и вместо Смита я увидел самого себя. Агент Андерсон выглядел кошмарно: мятая рубашка, сбившийся набок галстук, красные щеки и лихорадочный блеск в глазах.  
«Совершенно не подобающий вид», – подумал я.  
Но это были не мои мысли!  
Я моргнул и снова встретился взглядом со Смитом.  
\- Вас подключили к сети. Я вас наконец-то нормально слышу, – продолжал он. – И вы слышите меня и видите моими глазами, если я вам позволяю. Как интересно. Я всегда хотел узнать, о чем вы думаете. Пифия сказала, вашему наушнику необходимо настраиваться всю ночь, это будет напоминать обычное обновление. Кажется, с вами пока ничего такого не происходило?  
Я рассеянно покачал головой. Зрение снова начало сбиваться на коды и изображения разных улиц города. Вскоре ожидаемо остались одни коды, и затем я вернулся во тьму, накачивавшую меня знаниями о Матрице. Но крошечной частью сознания я чувствовал, что кто-то в нарисованном мире помог мне лечь на кровать, а потом еще долго сидел рядом и гладил меня по голове. 

Почти все дневное время старомодная квартирка предсказательницы принадлежала детям. Пифии нравилось слушать тонкие голоса программ, написанных без ее участия. Она любила наблюдать, как маленькие гости играют друг с другом, рисуют цветными карандашами и красками на альбомных листах, смотрят телевизор. А больше всего она любила вместе с девочками печь булочки и печенье. Сахар сыпался на пол, мука летала по кухне, изюм, шоколад и орехи попадали в рот добровольных помощниц куда чаще, чем в тесто, но выпечка, несмотря ни на что, получалась замечательной.  
Однако сегодня в квартирке царила непривычная тишина. Пифия ждала одного-единственного гостя, который никогда не был ребенком. Самого нелюбимого своего гостя. Пусть он уже несколько месяцев исправно выполнял возложенные на него обязанности, пусть его код снова стал обычным агентским кодом. Неважно. Пифия не хотела, чтобы дети видели агента Смита, а еще сильнее она не хотела, чтобы агент Смит видел детей. 

Он позвонил в звонок ровно в одиннадцать часов утра, ни минутой позже условленного времени.  
\- Ну как дела? – спросила Пифия, открыв дверь. – Все получилось?  
\- Как ты и предсказывала... то есть как ты и говорила, виноват, – лицо Смита на мгновение искривилось в ухмылке. Он не радовался этому визиту и надеялся поскорее убраться отсюда. – Что теперь? Андерсон станет обычным агентом Матрицы?  
Они прошли в квартиру. Пифия расположилась на диване, Смиту указала на кресло. Он, конечно, проигнорировал предложение и остался стоять посреди комнаты.  
\- А чего бы ты хотел, Смит? Вчера ты мне не все рассказал, насколько я знаю... – Пифия вытащила из пачки, лежавшей на низеньком столике, сигарету и закурила.  
Он промолчал.  
\- Тебе ведь не нужен еще один обычный агент. Больше всего на свете ты хочешь идеала, но сейчас ты готов на все, чтобы этого идеала не появилось. Я права? – Пифия улыбалась, стряхивая пепел с сигареты. – Спешу тебя успокоить: как я и говорила вчера, таблетка делает то, что должна делать – убирает помехи.  
\- Ты не можешь без подвохов, – заметил Смит.  
\- Тогда почему ты задаешь вопросы только теперь? Почему не вчера?  
\- У меня не было иного выхода. Агенту нужна связь с Системой. Не считаешь ли ты, что мне следовало просить помощи у Меровингена?  
\- Ладно, – окурок сигареты оказался в наполовину пустой пепельнице, – если ты не можешь сдержать своего любопытства и немного подождать... Впрочем, любопытство – не самый страшный порок. Вчера ко мне заходил Морфеус. Бедняга. Он в ужасном состоянии, еще чуть-чуть и сорвется. Напрасно он сюда вернулся. Он хотел узнать о Нео. Спрашивал, зачем мы сделали агента, который так на него похож, – Пифия достала вторую сигарету. – И спрашивал, почему наш агент называет себя Нео.  
\- Что ты ответила?  
\- Правду, как всегда.  
\- Морфеус знает, что агент Андерсон – его любимый Нео? – недоверчиво переспросил Смит. – Он же теперь будет преследовать нас... я хотел сказать, его. От этих сумасшедших людишек одни проблемы, особенно от таких, как Морфеус.  
\- Ты, кажется, хотел узнать, что было в той таблетке, – перебила его Пифия.  
Смит подозрительно посмотрел на свою собеседницу:  
\- Утром я не заметил никаких особенных изменений. Опять слишком долгие сборы, душ, кофе… Человеческие глупости.  
\- Изменения сразу и не увидишь. Может быть, ты их вообще не увидишь. Зато увидит Морфеус. Три дня назад Нео искал его, хотел поговорить с ним, и Морфеус ему не поверил. Сейчас Морфеус знает правду. Только Нео, или как ты его назвал, агент Андерсон, больше не осознает себя бывшим жителем реального мира. Он продолжает думать, как обычный человек, однако на подсознательном уровне он – программа, агент Матрицы, который пойдет на все, лишь бы устранить врагов Системы. Возможно, еще несколько часов мысли о Зионе будут тревожить его, но это скоро прекратится.  
\- А почему из агента Андерсона сразу не сделали обычную программу?  
\- Я не могу без подвохов, ты сам это сказал, – Пифия доставала уже третью сигарету. – Тогда, после несколько нестандартной перезагрузки, для нас стало большой неожиданностью обнаружить остатки кодовых комбинаций двух... личностей, которые всколыхнули Матрицу. Мы не смогли устоять перед искушением и окончательно уничтожить коды.  
\- И потому вы для начала попробовали вернуть меня в армию своих агентов, – кивнул Смит. – Самонадеянно, мама.  
\- И ты до сих пор делаешь то, что от тебя хотят, – она немного помолчала, потом продолжила. – У нас оставался код Томаса Андерсона, бывшего Избранного Нео, и...  
\- ...и почему бы не убить его окончательно? Людям свойственно умирать.  
Пифия рассмеялась:  
\- Мне кажется, сейчас тебе этого не хочется. Но не будем отвлекаться от нашего разговора. Главный Архитектор решил провести один эксперимент. Агенты – обычные программы, они отвечают за безопасность Матрицы. А что будет, если у агента появится человеческий разум? Как он справится с заданиями? Интересные вопросы... Именно человек спас нас всех от сумасшедшего вируса. Кто знает, вдруг он будет лучше делать работу агента. Нам хотелось получить конкретные ответы.  
\- Понимаешь, – безмятежно продолжала Пифия, не обращая внимания на Смита, разозлившегося после ее последних фраз, – нам не нужен еще один обычный агент. Мы можем создать множество агентов, когда в них возникнет необходимость. Томас Андерсон – эксперимент. К сожалению, неудачный эксперимент. Он так и не смог забыть о Зионе и не смог до конца признать себя агентом Матрицы. Бедняга завис посередине. Поэтому его наушник работал неправильно. Ты жаловался на его неразумное поведение и его глупые планы. Это тоже следствие нашего эксперимента.  
\- А теперь, Смит, – Пифия затушила окурок очередной сигареты, – слушай меня очень внимательно. Эксперимент провалился, ведь нам пришлось внести в сознание Томаса Андерсона изменения. Другого выхода не было, иначе бы он просто сошел с ума, пусть не сегодня и не завтра, но через пару месяцев точно. Еще одна такая таблетка – и да, мы получим именно тот результат, о котором ты говорил: обычный агент Матрицы с изначальной абсолютно пустой личностью.  
\- Нет! – Смит очень удивился своему восклицанию. Он собирался сказать что-то совсем другое. Что-то логичное. Нельзя окончательно менять код Андерсона, ведь... ведь... Смит так и не смог вспомнить, какие доводы он хотел привести в защиту напарника-недотепы, вернее, человека, которого когда-то звали Томас Андерсон.  
\- Вот и хорошо, – проговорила Пифия, – мне нравится видеть замешательство на твоем лице. Очень редкая для тебя эмоция. Обычно ты злишься или раздражаешься. Так вот, – ее голос стал металлическим. – Томас Андерсон нам больше не нужен. Поэтому одна ошибка с твоей стороны, Смит, – и он будет работать исключительно на благо Матрицы. А Матрица постарается, чтобы тебе было куда сложнее, чем обычно, дать ему хоть какую-то личность.  
\- Это угроза? – Смит порадовался тому, что его голос снова ему подчиняется.  
\- Это корректировка твоего задания. Изначально тебе всего лишь надо было присматривать за Томасом Андерсоном, мы решили, так будет проще и ему, и тебе. Но раз все повернулось подобным образом...  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
\- Ты еще не понял, верно? Ты поймешь, обязательно поймешь, – и Пифия сейчас говорила так ласково, как обычно разговаривала с людьми из Зиона, а не с подчиненными ей программами, – и с каждым днем будет все тяжелее. Думаю, на этом мы можем закончить, – она замолчала.  
Смит не стал прощаться. В бешенстве он вылетел на улицу, подключился к сети, настроился на коллег. Браун не выходил на связь, Андерсон... Андерсон преследовал Морфеуса в одиночку. Смиту это не понравилось. Морфеуса сейчас должны были ловить все свободные агенты.  
Смит попробовал связаться с Андерсоном, но либо его многострадальная рация до сих пор не работала в полную силу, либо он просто не разобрался, как ей пользоваться. Браун продолжал молчать. Смит по-человечески, чересчур по-человечески чертыхнулся, сел в машину, повернул ключ зажигания. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Андерсон пытался самостоятельно поймать Морфеуса с не до конца настроенным наушником. 

Теперь было легко. Ни единого постороннего звука, лишь чистое знание обо всем, что происходит в Матрице. Андерсон слышал мысли других агентов, мог узнать любую подробность о любом задании, которое они выполняли. Ему открылся доступ к досье каждого человека, за последние сто лет временно или постоянно подключенного к Матрице, в том числе и к досье Томаса Андерсона. Пожалуйста, никаких больше тайн, никаких помех, читай прямо сейчас. Только вот заглянуть в то досье оказалось не так просто. Андерсон два или три раза пытался усилием воли пролистать виртуальные листы, появлявшиеся у него перед глазами, и не мог продвинуться дальше первой страницы. Информация о родителях, отчиме, нелюбимом сводном брате навевала слишком неприятные воспоминания.  
К тому же вокруг происходило множество вещей, куда более интересных, чем досье на исчезнувшего Избранного. Например, сама сеть. Пусть по ней передавалась в основном служебная информация, время от времени Андерсон будто бы чувствовал чужие эмоции, не имевшие отношения к работе Системы. Его это удивляло. Агенты Матрицы до нынешнего дня казались ему роботами, которые четко выполняют возложенные на них обязанности. Похоже, он сильно ошибался.  
Да что говорить об остальных агентах! Даже Браун выглядел теперь совсем другой личностью, хотя Андерсон уже и так знал, что он совсем не бездушная программа.  
В то утро они сидели в большом кабинете, который был закреплен за их тройкой. Смит отсутствовал: он высадил Андерсона из машины около штаба, сказал, что надо уладить кое-какие очень срочные дела, и пропал. Пока Андерсон бродил по сети и открывал для себя новые возможности Матрицы, Браун валялся в кресле, положив ноги на стол, и читал бульварную газету. Периодически на лице Брауна появлялась ухмылка, и тут же по сети от его наушника начинали распространяться бесполезные сведения вроде новости об огромном коте, упавшем кому-то на голову, или срочном сообщении об актрисе, увеличившей грудь на три размера. Андерсон не в первый раз видел по утрам своего коллегу с газетой в руках. И ему стало понятно, почему Смит в такие моменты обычно свирепо смотрит на Брауна и начинает ругаться. Засорение эфира, нарушение правил.  
Но сегодня одернуть Брауна было некому, поэтому вскоре его просто отключили от сети. Читать человеческие новости исключительно самому себе Брауну не понравилось: посидев немного в полной тишине, он подмигнул Андерсону, отбросил газету и с недовольным лицом вышел куда-то в коридор.  
Поэтому, когда Матрица дала команду немедленно начать охоту на Морфеуса, Андерсон остался без напарников. Сопротивляться приказу он не мог, как не смог бы сделать это любой другой агент.  
Конечно, странным было то, что Система отправила на поимку Морфеуса именно Андерсона, который работал по-настоящему только первый день. Не менее странно вел себя и сам Морфеус: он определенно знал, что один из агентов находится рядом, но почему-то не бежал к ближайшему выходу, а шел своему противнику навстречу. Андерсон терялся в догадках. Его шансы на поимку Морфеуса без дополнительной помощи стремились к нулю, о возможном подкреплении ему не сообщали, мыслей Брауна и Смита в наушнике он не слышал... Почему Матрица хочет, чтобы он попытался задержать Морфеуса в одиночку? И чего добивается Морфеус? Не решил же он покончить жизнь самоубийством? Многие люди действительно были далеко не так умны, как говорил Смит, но только не Морфеус. Андерсон никогда бы не стал его недооценивать.  
Он нашел Морфеуса в подворотне совсем недалеко от штаба, и ему не пришлось даже уворачиваться от пуль: бывший предводитель повстанцев вышел из-за мусорных баков с поднятыми руками. Андерсон в нерешительности остановился. Такого поворота событий он не ожидал.  
\- Нео? Нео, это ведь и правда ты, – тихо произнес Морфеус.  
Андерсон не знал, что ответить. Когда-то его действительно так называли. Хакер Нео, Избранный Нео. Звучало глупо. Он больше не Нео, и у него нет желания откликаться на это прозвище.  
Следуя появившимся в голове указаниям, Андерсон вытащил пистолет, хотя и сомневался в правильности своих действий. Его нынешний противник не хотел ни драться, ни убегать, ему нужно было что-то другое.  
\- Нео, это ты, – Морфеус сделал шаг вперед, игнорируя направленное в его сторону дуло. – Я теперь знаю, что это ты.  
\- Что тебе надо? – медленно произнес Андерсон. – Тебя разыскивают человеческая полиция и агенты Матрицы, ты же спокойно разгуливаешь по городу. О чем ты вообще думаешь? – нет, Система точно ошиблась, послав его на такое задание: он должен либо задержать, либо убить опаснейшего преступника, а не задавать ему вопросы.  
\- Все, как обычно, – сказал Морфеус, и Андерсон мог поклясться, что заметил улыбку в уголках его губ. – Кое-что не меняется. А вот кое-кто... – Морфеус выразительно посмотрел на агента. – Что с тобой произошло?  
Андерсон опустил пистолет, выдернул наушник. Голоса коллег и приказы Системы исчезли, он остался с Морфеусом наедине.  
\- Нео мертв. Это твои слова.  
\- Я ходил к Пифии, – Морфеус подошел еще ближе. – Она сказала, что ты – программа-агент. Но только новый код их, а личность, личность твоя. Ты Нео, Томас Андерсон. Да всего лишь несколько дней назад ты так себя сам называл!  
\- Называл, – без особого удовольствия подтвердил Андерсон. Разговор начинал его утомлять.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? Ты ведь был другим, не таким, как сейчас. Ты был собой. А я, дурак, подумал о хорошей имитации. Прости меня, Нео.  
Андерсон грустно улыбнулся:  
\- Ты опоздал с извинениями на одну ночь. Может быть, вчера ты смог бы все исправить, хотя я и не знаю, как бы ты это сделал, но теперь точно поздно.  
\- Не поздно. Мы действительно найдем выход, я обещаю. Нео, пожалуйста, пойдем со мной, – Морфеус протянул ему руку.  
Андерсон покачал головой.  
Наушник занял свое место, пистолет был вновь направлен на Морфеуса. Только он глупый человек, все равно не думал убегать. И он умрет, стоит только нажать на курок.  
\- Исчезни, – Андерсон постарался, чтобы в его голосе не звучало ни единой эмоции. – И больше никогда не попадайся мне на глаза.

Морфеус не верил, он просто не мог поверить в то, что Нео способен в него выстрелить. Мобильный телефон в кармане плаща разрывался: оператор, в отличие от своего капитана, куда лучше осознавал степень опасности. А Морфеус после разговора с Пифией не видел агента, перед ним стоял Нео, выглядевший не то как нелепый секьюрити, не то как не менее нелепый офисный сотрудник.  
Это продолжалось недолго. Ужасная правда пробила ту каменную стену, которой оградил себя Морфеус, услышав о возвращении Нео. Теперь он понял: его друга переписали прошлой ночью. Возможно, он сам дал согласие. Возможно именно из-за разговора несколько дней назад. Обратного пути нет, или же Нео просто не хочет возвращаться. Он мог решить, что его все бросили, и, по правде говоря, ничего удивительного в этом не было.  
И почему он, Морфеус, не наступил на гордость раньше и сразу не пошел к прорицательнице!  
Но, похоже, было уже действительно поздно что-то менять, оставалось только сожалеть. А прямо сейчас следовало вернуться в реальный мир.  
Морфеус сорвался с места. На бегу он вытащил телефон и потребовал у оператора координаты ближайшего выхода из Матрицы. К счастью, выход находился почти рядом.  
Нео не отставал и не догонял. Он словно специально не пользовался своими способностями, давая Морфеусу возможность уйти. Что ж, в чем-то Морфеус не ошибся: Нео не собирался его убивать, по крайней мере, пока.  
Резко обогнув очередной угол очередного здания, Морфеус увидел одинокую телефонную будку, которая стояла посреди пустынной улицы. Автомат надрывно звонил. Почувствовав облегчение, Морфеус бросился к спасительному терминалу. Спустя полторы секунды он рванул на себя стеклянную дверцу, схватил трубку, приложил ее к уху. Обернувшись, он в последний раз посмотрел на Нео, который просто стоял поодаль. Пистолета в его руках не было.

\- Почему вы позволили ему уйти? – Андерсон вздрогнул, услышав за спиной голос Смита. – Почему не уничтожили его? И почему вы не отвечали по сети?  
Убить Морфеуса… Это было так просто, всего лишь одно крохотное движение. И все же Андерсон не выстрелил, он не смог, что-то его остановило. Сегодня Морфеус не должен был умереть.  
А Смит злился. Но злился он вовсе не потому, что Морфеус опять ушел. Он злился на самого себя. И почему он на бешеной скорости гнал машину, чтобы добраться сюда как можно скорее? Неужели он думал, что какой-то жалкий человечишка способен причинить вред агенту Матрицы?  
Смит предпочел задавить эти мысли и набросился на Андерсона:  
\- Вы самый бестолковый агент Системы из всех, кого я когда-либо знал!


End file.
